He'
by pujikyu
Summary: Lee Sungmin, si yeoja manis yang menyamar menjadi seorang namja untuk membantu Kim Ryeowook balas dendam kepada si namja 'brengsek'. KYUMIN & YEWOOK shipper merapat! GS rnR please! chap 4 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : **PujiSparkyuElfII(pujikyu)

**Rating : **T(bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

**Genre : **Romance**, **angst**, **hurt**-**

**Pairing : **KYUMIN! YEWOOK! and Other official pairing!

**Warning : **TheQueen ofTypo**(**s**), NO COPAS!**GENDERSWITCH!

Hope You Like It!

**##################**

**- Friday, 04.00 pm -**

PLAK!

"Brengsek kau Kim Jong Woon!"

Suara ribut-ribut yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah dalam Cafetaria Kyunghee University. Tak heran jika seluruh pandangan orang-orang terarah pada sumber suara yang cukup mengganggu tersebut.

"Brengsek? Aku merasa biasa saja."

Tatapan orang-orang semakin terlihat antusias ketika melihat objek yang telah menimbulkan keributan itu. Disana, tepatnya dibangku paling ujung, segerombol namja tengah duduk santai dan 1 orang yeoja yang berdiri menghadap mereka dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Hiks.. A-aku tak menyangka hiks, kau sejahat ini, hikss~"

Namja tampan bersurai Red Wine itu tampak menyeringai lalu mendecih pelan. Sementara kedua namja yang juga berada satu bangku dengannya memilih sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang sangat kacau dan sedikit rusuh.

"Jahat? Aku hanya mencari kesenanganku saja, apa salah? Itu hak ku, asal kau tahu."

Yeoja mungil yang berdiri dengan tubuh sediikit bergetar itu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Ta-tapi kenapa k-kau harus melakukan hal ini padaku? Hiks,"

Namja tampan berpipi chubby itu kembali mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum remeh kearah yeoja yang berdiri dengan tampang murka didepannya. "Hey! Aku begini juga karna kau, cih!"

"Hiks, aku? Kenapa denganku? A-apa yang kurang dariku? Hiks,"

"Haha." Namja tampan itu tertawa lepas hingga membuat mata sipitnya berbentuk menjadi garis. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran. Dan entah bagaimana, aku bisa sebodoh ini mau berpacaran dengan anak polos sepertimu."

Yeoja yang memang mempunyai badan mungil itupun semakin murka ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut namja -mantan- kekasihnya tersebut. Tangan terkepalnya bergerak keatas, seolah ingin menampar si namja yang dia panggil 'brengsek' itu.

"Hei, kau mau apa wokkie chagiya? Anak kecil sepertimu tidak seharusnya melakukan kekerasan, lebih baik kau pulang dan bermain boneka-bonekaan saja di rumah. Haha," Tangan yeoja yang dipanggil 'wokkie chagiya' itupun segera dihalau dan disingkirkan kearah bawah oleh namja 'brengsek' tersebut.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!"

Semua orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kejadian sedikit terkejut ketika mandengar suara melengking yeoja yang manis tersebut. Bahkan beberapa orang sejenak menghentikan kegiatan mereka hanya untuk sekedar menutup telinga atau mentstabilkan detak jantung. Ya~ termasuk ketiga mahluk tampan yang berada dibelakang namja bernama Kim Jong Woon itu.

"Ck, berisik! Lebih baik kau pulang dan belajarlah untuk menjadi orang yang layak disebut 'dewasa'. Hush~"

"Hiks,"

Jong Woon hanya memalingkan wajahnya acuh ketika yeoja dihadapannya menangis semakin keras dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hah~ Baiklah, jika -hiks- ini yang kau mau. Semoga tuhan mengampuni semua -hiks- kesalahanmu. Nae karkke."

"Cih!"

Suasana semakin rusuh ketika yeoja itu berjalan meninggalkan area cafetaria. Namun perlahan suasana kembali kondusif saat namja berbadan paling proposional diantara segerombolan pasukan Jong Woon itu berdiri dan menenangkan situasi.

"Ini bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting. Lebih baik kalian bubar, okay?"

**###**

**.**

**Monday, 12.00 pm**

"Shit, masih pagi sudah mencari ribut dengaku. Huh! Awas kau!"

Yeoja manis itu tampak menggerutu kesal seraya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Persembunyian? Ya, yeoja cantik berambut hitam ini baru saja bersembunyi dari ajhussi-ajhussi suruhan rentenir yang mendatangi kios bunganya.

Untung saja kios bunganya belum sempat dia buka, jadi tidak ada barang-barang yang dirusak oleh orang-orang itu. Yeoja bername tag kan Lee Sungmin itupun mulai membuka kiosnya setelah dirasa orang-orang berjas hitam serta bertampang sangar itu berjarak sangat jauh dengan kiosnya.

"Hah, sampai kapan hidupku akan begini terus?" Gumamnya seraya membereskan bunga berwarna-warni yang sedap dipandang itu.

"Sungmin-ah~"

Sungmin segera membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara lembut seorang yeoja yang sangat dikenalinya. Tersenyum namun menampakkan wajah khawatir ketika yeoja itu berjalan perlahan kearahnya. "Eomma mengapa kesini? Minnie kan sudah bilang, lebih baik eomma istirahat saja di rumah." Ucapnya seraya menuntun sang Eomma untuk duduk di bangku kayu yang terletak didepan kios.

"Tak apa. Bagaimana dengan penjualan bunga hari ini?" tanya sang Eomma. Sebenarnya tak salah sang eomma menanyakan hal tersebut, hari sudah siang dan Sungmin berangkat dari rumah sekitar pukul 8 pagi tadi.

"Mianhae, eomma. Tadi orang-orang itu datang lagi, jadi Minnie baru saja membuka kios." Ucap Sungmin mendudukan kepalanya. Eomma Lee mengusap lembut rambut anaknya. "Gwenchana. Seharusnya Eomma yang meminta maaf, karna eomma kau jadi harus hidup serba susah begini."

"Eomma! Jangan dibahas, aku tak mau mendengar nama 'dia' lagi."

"Jangan begitu, uhuk, Minnie! Begitu juga dia i-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar namanya lagi eomma! Jangan dibahas!" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan kearah dalam kios, menyimpan kotak bekal yang dibawa oleh sang Eomma.

"Uhuk,uhuk,"

Sungmin segera membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara batuk eommanya yang semakin lama terdengar semakin parah. "Eomma!"

Sungmin dengan cepat menghampiri eommanya. Menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Eommanya satu tahun terakhir ini memang sering sakit-sakitan. Daya tahan tubuhnya merendah. Mata Sungmin membulat penuh ketika melihat Eommanya mulai bernafas tersenggal-senggal, dan perlahan pandangannya semakin mengabur, dan akhirnya mata itu tertutup. Astaga! Eommanya pingsan lagi!

"EOMMA!"

**Monday -02.00 Pm-**

"Sebaiknya masalah itu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau jadi sakit sampai pingsan begini, untung saja aku datang di waktu yang tepat."

Yeoja cantik itu tampak mengomeli Yeoja yang berada disebelahnya. Kim Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya seraya sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya ketika suara sang sahabat menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Mianhae telah merepotkanmu, Hyukjae eonni."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Ryeowook 'Hyukjae Eonni' itu hanya tersenyum singkat ketika mendengar permintaan maaf dari Ryeowook. "Ayo duduk." Hyukjae memapah tubuh ringkih Ryeowook untuk duduk di kursi tunggu apotik rumah sakit, menunggu giliran.

"Tubuhmu terlihat semakin kurus, wajahmu pun memucat. Aku tak menyangka kejadian waktu itu akan berdampak seperti ini padamu." Hyukjae membenahi mantel ungu yang membungkus tubuh mungil Ryeowook. "Mianhae aku tidak menemanimu atau minimal membelamu saat itu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah."

Ryeowook tersenyum lemah. "Sudahlah Eonni, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa? Pingsan karna terus-terusan menangis tanpa ingat makan dan minum dan terlalu banyak pikiran kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya otakmu sedikit mengalami gangguan, Kim Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menggaruk kepala bagian belakannya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae, hal-hal tersebut bukanlah kategori seseorang dalam keadaan 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Mianhae, eonni."

"Hah~" Hyukjae menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Kudengar, kau sudah 2 hari tidak masuk kuliah, waeyo? Apa karna masalah si kepala besar itu?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya mendecih pelan ketika bayangan Yesung mampir ke pikirannya. "Apa yang membuatmu seolah menghindari kuliah terutama namja itu?"

"A-aku malu. Biarlah namja itu mengejekku sampai puas."

"Hei, kenapa kau seperti ini? Seolah-olah namja itu adalah pihak yang tersakiti dan kau pihak yang bersalah." Hyukjae menaikan alisnya sebelah seraya memandangi Wokkie."Kau tidak dendam atau setidaknya mempunyai rasa kesal pada namja itu?"

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar. "Rasa kesal pasti ada, tapi biarkan saja lah." Ryeowook berujar pasrah.

**###**

Sungmin menutup pelan pintu berwarna coklat muda itu. Desahan kecilpun lolos dari bibir plump milik Sungmin. Sadar pada sesuatu yang berada dalam pegangannya, yeoja manis itupun segera membuka amplop putih yang diterimanya dari Dokter Kang beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mata Foxy-nya mengerjap-ngerjap ketika menemukan angka nominal yang terbilang besar tercetak didalam surat tersebut. Darimana dia punya uang sebanyak itu? Hanya mengandalkan toko bunga kecil-kecilannya saja tidak akan cukup. Seraya matanya masih membaca apa saja yang tertera dalam surat rumah sakit tersebut, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kearah apotik rumah sakit, untung saja sekarang dia masih mempunyai uang untuk membeli obat eommanya. Entah bagaimana untuk obat besok, besok, atau besoknya lagi.

Sungmin pun duduk diatas kursi berwarna biru muda tersebut. Tempat tunggu apotik ini dibagi menjadi 2 bagian. Di bagian pertama, yang lebih dekat dengan tempat pembelian obat sudah hampir penuh oleh orang-orang. Sedangkan bagian kedua, tempat ini terletak cukup jauh sekitar beberapa meter dari pusat transaksi pembelian obat itu.

Di ruang tunggu kedua ini cukup sepi, hanya ada Sungmin dan dua orang Yeoja yang tampak sedang mengobrol serius saja. Pandangan Sungmin terarah pada seonggok koran yang sepertinya masih baru di sebelah kanan tempat duduknya. Dengan mata berbinar Yeoja manis itupun mengambil koran-koran tersebut lalu kemudian melihat-lihat isinya. Siapa tahu saja ada lowongan pekerjaan untuk Sungmin.

"- kenapa kau seperti ini? Seolah-olah namja itu adalah pihak yang tersakiti dan kau pihak yang bersalah."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya ketika dua orang Yeoja disamping kirinya sedikit menganggu kegiatannya. Sepertinya dua Yeoja itu sedang mempunyai masalah pelik, ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Hampir semua koran sudah ditelaah Sungmin, namun tidak ada satupun lowongan pekerjaan yang bisa Sungmin dapatkan. Helaan nafas berat pun dikeluarkan Sungmin seraya menyandarkan punggungnya kearah belakang kursi. Sedikit pijatan kecil Sungmin lakukan pada pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"-rasa kesal pasti ada, tapi biarkan saja lah."

Tak sengaja telinganya kembali mendengar pembicaraan serius antara dua Yeoja yang berada disebelahnya. Sepertinya topik yang sedang dibahas mereka menarik. Sungmin pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mempertajam pendengarannya. Memang kelakuan Sungmin yang menguping itu sedikit kurang sopan, namun tak apalah setidaknya ini bisa menjadi hiburan untuk Sungmin.

**###**

"Tapi kau harus balas dendam pada namja itu, wokkie! Aku tak terima jika kau dipermalukan seperti itu."

Yeoja yang lebih mungil itupun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dia kebingungan. Ya, Ryeowook benar-benar kebingungan. Masalah Yesung memutuskan dan mempermalukan dia seperti tempo hari kan karna Ryeowook yang terkesan masih childish. Oke, Ryeowook akui jika dia memang belum handal dalam berhubungan dengan seorang namja.

Sewaktu hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung -masih- baik-baik saja, skinship yang dilakukan Ryeowook tidaklah lebih dari saling memegang tangan atau memeluk. Itupun jika di umum Ryeowook sedikit enggan untuk melakukannya. Kissing? Atau lebih? Jangan mengharapkan itu semua dari si polos Kim Ryeowook. Alasan? Lebih baik tanyakan langsung kepada orangnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku punya trauma dengan seorang namja? Kau juga tahu kalau aku akan sangat susah berdekatan dengan namja? Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Entahlah aku masih bisa menyukai namja atau tidak."

Hyukjae menggeleng frustasi. Diapun menghela nafas berat. "Lantas bagaimana? Kau akan terus-terusan mengurung diri di rumah, begitu?" Hyukjae memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa kau mau mengecewakan kedua orang tuamu? Kau mau juga si Yesung itu kepalanya semakin membesar karna kau bersikap mengalah begini? Ayolah wokkie, aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kau juga begitu kan?"

Tubuh Ryeowook kembali bergetar. Tak lama isakkan kecil itupun keluar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook. Hyukjae hanya memandangi sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

"Ta-tapi hiks, aku harus bagaimana? Aku malu jika nanti -hiks- aku kembali kuliah dan bertemu lagi de-dengan namja itu." Ryeowook menyeka kasar air matanya.

"Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari namja lain dan perlihatkan bahwa kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia!"

"TAP AKU TAK BISA!" Ryeowook memelankan suaranya ketika tangan Hyukjae mengusap-usap bahunya. "Mencari namja dan menjadikannya seorang pacar dalam waktu singkat itu tidaklah mudah. Terlalu beresiko." Ryeowook meremas dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. "Lagipula, a-aku masih mencintai namja itu, hiks."

Hyukjae kembali menghela nafas berat. Disenderkannya tubuhnya diatas kursi tunggu rumah sakit, sekedar merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak. Hyukjae tahu, sangat tahu jika Ryeowook memiliki sedikit 'problem' dengan seorang namja. Dia adalah tipe Yeoja yang susah berdekatan apalagi berskinship ria dengan seorang namja. Pendekatan dengan Yesung saja dulu mengahbiskan waktu hampir 5 bulan sebelum mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Yesung benar-benar brengsek! Disaat Ryeowook mulai merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan seorang namja dia malah menyakiti Ryeowook. Astaga, Hyukjae tak habis pikir bagaimana pemikiran Ryeowook tentang 'namja' semenjak kejadian itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, 1 atau 2 hari kedepan Ryeowook harus mempunyai pasangan pengganti Yesung. Niat Hyukjae tidaklah buruk, yeoja berambut Dark brown itu hanya tidak mau sahabatnya itu dipermalukan dan dihina lagi oleh si kepala besar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Rencana itu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk dijalankan oleh Ryeowook. Andai saja Hyukjae punya saudara laki-laki, pasti dia akan Hyukjae ikut sertakan dengan rencana ini. Dan sayangnya, hal itu hanyalah 'andai'.

"Hah, andai saja ada Yeoja yang mau menyamar menjadi seorang laki-laki. Akan kubayar berapapun yang dia minta. Tapi sepertinya hal itu ti-"

"AKU MAU!"

Hyukjae dan Ryewook sontak mengarahkan kepala mereka kearah sumber suara. Jujur mereka sedikit terkejut dengan suara teriakan tadi, belum lagi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh 'seseorang' itu sedikit nyambung dengan topik pembicaraan HyukWook.

"Ye?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya memandang bingung kearah Yeoja manis berambut hitam didepannya. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mendengar.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan saya karana telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian. Tapi, apakah anda bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan terakhir anda?"

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya. Ucapan terakhir? Ah! Yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja. "Ne, Waeyo?"

"Bolehkah aku?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya.

"MWO!?" Hyukjae dan Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya seraya berteriak. Untung saja kawasan ini sedikit jauh dari tempat rawat inap pasien. Ryeowook blank. Sementara Hyukjae menatap horor kearah Sungmin. Hei, apa benar orang didepannya ini mau merubah penampilan dan gaya hidupnya seperti seorang namja? Oh dunia mulai gila.

"Emh, kau serius ingin mengikuti rencanaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin mengikuti rencanaku, aggashi?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Aku sedang butuh uang. Dan bukankah kau tadi bilang akan memberikan uang berapapun kepada yang mau mengikuti rencanamu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "Iya, memang aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi," Hyukjae memandang Sungmin dari atas kebawah lalu keatas kembali. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk menyamar sebagai seorang namja, aggashi."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau juga terlalu manis." Celetuk Ryeowook dengan suara rendah. Diiringi dengan anggukan tanda setuju Hyukjae.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat drama Coffee Prince dimana Yoon Eun Hye menyamar sebagai namja dan Park Shin Hye di Drama You're Beautiful? Bukankah mereka manis dan cantik? Tapi mereka sukses menyamar sebagai seorang namja." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Tapi itu di Drama, kita ini ada di dunia nyata aggashi. Akan sangat lain ceritanya."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Ayolah, jebal. Lagipula namja cantik di Korea bukanlah hal yang aneh, sudah biasa malah."

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sejenak. Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya juga sebenarnya, dan semua yang dikatakan oleh Yeoja yang ada didepannya ada benarnya juga. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika kau menyamar sebagai seorang namja? Daya tahan tubuh namja dan Yeoja berbeda, lho."

"Tenang saja. Sewaktu SMA aku ikut Martial Arts Club. Begini-begini juga aku bisa bela diri." Ujar Sungmin sedikit sombong. Hyukjae mengangguk. Lalu diapun beralih menatap Ryeowook, Hyukjae menghela nafas ketika mendapat tatapan 'terserah dirimu' dari Ryeowook.

"Ohem, kita belum berkenalan. Aku Lee Hyukjae, dan ini temanku Kim Ryeowook."

"Aku Lee Sungmin, bangapseumnida Hyukjae-sshi, Ryeowook-sshi." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan segera membungkuk kearah duo HyukWook. Dan tentunya dibalas juga oleh kedua orang tersebut.

"Berapa umurmu Sungmin-sshi?"

"Saat ini umurku 21 tahun, kalian?"

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook sedikit tersentak. "Oh mianhamnida, Eonni." Ucap HyukWook serempak. Mereka tak mennyangka bahwa umur Sungmin 1 tahun diatas Hyukjae dan 2 tahun diatas Ryeowook.

"Oh, Umur kalian dibawahku? Sudahlah tidak apa-apa." Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

Hyukjae dan Ryeowook balas tersenyum. Sepersekian menit terjadi keheningan diantara ketiga Yeoja manis tersebut. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sepertinya.

"Amata!" Hyukjae berseru. "Sepertinya rencana kita akan terlaksana, Wokkie. Sungmin eonni akan menyamar sebagai namjachingumu, masalah penampilan aku yang urus. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak masalah, selama rencanamu tidak menimbulkan masalah apa-apa. Tapi," Ryeowook menerawang sejenak. "Bagaimana supaya semua orang di kampus terutama namja itu tahu bahwa Sungmin eonni adalah namjachinguku?"

Hyukjae kembali terdiam. Sementara Sungmin hanya mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua yeoja itu. Karna jujur, Sungmin tidak mengerti sama sekali masalah apa yang sedang dibahas.

"Em Sungmin eon, boleh aku tahu kau kuliah dimana?"

Sungmin memandang Hyukjae sekilas. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku berhenti kuliah karna tidak mempunyai biaya."

HyukWook memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan Teary Eyes. Begitu menyedihkannya kehidupan Lee Sungmin. Hyukjae sejenak merasa bersalah ketika mendengar cerita hidup Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat miris. Namun dasar Lee Hyukjae gudangnya akal cerdik, ditengah-tengah suasana sedih dia malah mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembali kuliah dan satu kampus dengan kami. Dengan begitu, rencana ini akan berjalan dengan sukses."

"Mwo? I-itu sepertinya terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak-tidak. Selain kau membantu kami, kau juga bisa melanjutkan kuliahmu. Bukahkan itu bagus?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam. Melanjutkan kuliah? Jujur itu adalah satu harapan terbesarnya saat ini. Tapi apakah mungkin?

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pihak universitas? Di Universitas terdahulu Sungmin Eonni bergender Yeoja, sedangkan disini dia bergender Namja. Apa itu tidak akan apa-apa?" Ryeowook bertanya takut-takut.

Hyukjae menaikan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai setan. "Lalu, apa gunanya Kim Kibum si anak pemilik yayasan? Hidup itu sebenarnya simple, Wokkie. Asalkan kita punya banyak akal."

Ryeowook yang tadi menampakkan raut wajah sedikit takutpun perlahan menampakkan wajah cerah. Hyuk Eonni memang daebak!

"KIM RYEOWOOK-SSHI!"

Hyukjae mengangakat kepalanya ketika nama Ryeowook dipanggil oleh salah seorang apoteker. Diapun bangkit dari duduknya. "Setelah dari sini, kita akan mulai menyiapkan semuanya. Silahkan mengobrol-ngobrol dulu." Setelah berpesan singkat, Hyukjae pun meninggalkan Minwook untuk menebus obat Ryeowook. Sementara Minwook pun menuruti perkataan Hyukjae. Mengobrol sedikit untuk mengetahui identitas diri masing-masing.

**###**

"Sudah sekitar 2 hari ini aku tak melihat Yeoja itu, Hyung."

Namja berwajah childish terlihat mengitarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kampus. Sementara namja berambut red wine yang dipanggil 'hyung' olehnya itupun tampak terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan berbicara tentang Yeoja itu didepan Yesung Hyung." Kali ini, namja berwajah stoic mengeluarkan suara bass nya. Masih dengan memegang PSP ditangannya, tanpa berniat untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung memberikan deathglare tajam kepada sang empunya nama. Sedangkan yang diberi deathglare hanya mendecih pelan seraya terus melanjutkan permainannya.

"Sudahlah, tau usah dibahas jika kau memang benci pada yeoja itu."

Choi Siwon, namja terkalem diantara mereka semua menengahi pertengkaran tersebut. Dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada buku novel berbahasa inggris ditangannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak membencinya!"

"Tidak membenci tapi mempermalukan dan menyakiti dia? Sama saja menurutku." Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan ucapan tajamnya. Yesung hanya mendelik murka kearah Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun membalas ucapan magnae mereka.

"Itu juga karna dia sendiri. Aku hanya mau dia sadar atau setidaknya berubah. Tidak salah kan? Demi kebaikannya juga." Yesung kembali memasangkan earphone ketelinganya, menikmati lagu-lagu ballad yang menyayat hati.

Siwon dan Donghae -Si wajah Childish- hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendecih pelan dan terus melanjutkan permainannya.

**###**

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tampak bergerak gelisah diatas sofa berwarna cream itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salon. Setelah terlebih dahulu belanja baju dan aksesoris khas namja, akhirnya Ryowook dan Hyukjae pun mengajak Sungmin ke salon. Apalagi jika bukan untuk membenahi rambutnya? Pokoknya semua ini harus dilakukan sedetail mungkin. Dan sudah sekitar satu jam kurang duo HyukWook itu menunggu. Mereka jadi was-was sendiri ketika membayangkan seperti apa penampilan Sungmin versi 'Namja' nantinya.

"Silahkan Sungmin-sshi,"

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae mengaitkan genggaman tangan mereka ketika Lee Sungmin berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan khusus yang mereka sendiri tak tahu itu ruangan apa. HyukWook sepertinya sedikit berlebihan sampai menutup mata seperti itu.

"Hei!"

Sontak Hyukjae & Ryeowook membuka mata mereka ketika mendengar suara manis Sungmin. Terhenyak ketika melihat seseorang berambut blonde dengan style polem dan terkesan jatuh. Potongan rambut tersebut sangat cocok dengan baju berwarna abu-coklat yang dikenakan Sungmin. Yeah, HyukWook sepertinya dibuat terperanjat oleh metamorfosis yang dialami oleh Sungmin. Oke, walaupun sisi imut dan manisnya masih sedikit kental, namun entah kenapa Sungmin terlihat mempunyai karisma tersendiri. Overall, hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

"Perfecto!"

**Bagaimana nasib Lee Sungmin yang menyamar menjadi seorang namja?**

**Apa dia berhasil membantu Kim Ryeowook?**

**Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan kisah Yewook?**

**Bagaimana masa lalu Lee Sungmin?**

**Selama apakah penyamaran ini akan bertahan?**

**A/N :**

Aneh? Jeongmal mianhae, saya cuma mau menyalurkan ide saya saja ._.

Main cast utama disini KYUMIN, cuma belum keliatan aja~

Untuk yg menanyakan Different & Scandal! Mianhae saya tidak bisa publish buat kedepannya, Separuh file nya hilang begitu aja! T_T

Kalo ada Mood saya akan ketik lagi deh, doh emg dasar author gak tanggung jawab (" `з´)_,/*(x, ")

Baiklah,

**CONTINUE & DISCONTINUE?**

Semua tegantung tangan readers, **REVIEW **Eaa :DD

Ditungguu~ pujikyu


	2. Chapter 2

Summary** : Lee Sungmin, si yeoja manis yang terpaksa menyamar sebagai seorang namja untuk membantu Kim Ryeowook balas dendam kepada si namja 'brengsek'-**

**Author : **Puji SparkyuElf II ( pujikyu)

**Rating : **T (Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

**Genre : **Romance, angst, hurt-

**Pairing : **KYUMIN! YEWOOK! And other official pairing-

**Warning : **The Queen of Typo(s), **No copas without permission! **GENDERSWITCH!

Hope You Like it!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos serta kepalanya memiring kebingungan ketika melihat 2 orang Yeoja tengah menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ya, kedua Yeoja itu adalah Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang tengah duduk diatas sofa yang disediakan oleh pihak salon.

"Wa-waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit gugup ketika mendapatkan tatapan intens dari duo HyukWook tersebut.

"K-kau Sungmin eonni? Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Hyukjae balik, memastikan. Sementara Ryeowook yang ada disebelahnya masih tampak sedikit linglung.

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, seorang Yeoja yang diketahui HyukWook sebagai pemilik salon serta seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dengan penampilan Lee Sungmin sekarang ini keluar dari ruangan yang sama seperti keluarnya Sungmin tadi. "Mianhae jika hasilnya tidak memuaskan, saya sedikit kebingungan ketika tadi ingin merubah gaya rambut nona Lee."

"Kebingungan?"

"Ya, jika style rambut nona Lee terlalu pendek seperti namja saya merasa jatuhnya akan sangat tidak cocok. Jadi saya memberikan style rambut yang seperti ini saja kepada nona Lee supaya bisa cocok dengan bentuk wajahnya." Yeoja itu tampak mendekati Sungmin dan menyentuh rambut Sungmin. "Dengan Style seperti ini, keimutan asli nona Lee tidak akan hilang namun akan terasa aura yang berbeda jika kita melihat nona Lee versi sekarang dengan versi yang lama."

"Oh~" Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Yeah, aku juga merasakan hal yang seperti itu! Aura Sungmin Eonni sedikit terasa berbeda, dan aku bisa merasakan karisma yang begitu kuat pada diri Sungmin Eon versi sekarang."

Hyukjae kembali melihat keseluruhan penampilan Sungmin dari atas ke bawah. Memang, semua yang dikatakan Ryeowook itu ada benarnya. "Tapi, kenapa Sungmin eon diberikan warna rambut pirang? Menurutku terlihat sedikit monoton dengan warna kulitnya."

Yeoja bername tag kan Park Gyuri itu terlihat menilik lagi penampilan Sungmin seraya meletakan jari telunjuknya diatas dagu. Sementara object yang sedari tadi diributkan hanya bisa terdiam karna tidak tau ingin berbicara apa. "Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja tadi saya ingin membuat rambut Nona Lee menjadi pirang dan berwarna cerah seperti ini. Namun setelah diperhatikan lagi, jika Nona Lee diberikan warna rambut hitam, Dark Brown atau warna-warna lainnya yang sangat bertentangan dengan warna kulitnya, penampilan Nona Lee justru akan terlihat berbeda. Warna rambut cerah itu akan sedikit menyamarkan tampang dan kulit Nona Lee yang seperti Yeoja. Namun jika saya memberikan warna hitam misalnya, nanti aura kecantikan Nona Lee justru akan sangat terlihat. Karna warna kulitnya yang akan bisa dilihat secara kasat mata oleh kita. Jadi penjelasan lebih singkatnya, sebelum perhatian orang lain terarah pada kulit indah Nona Lee serta wajahnya yang cantik, orang-orang akan lebih tertarik mengarahkan pandangannya kearah rambut Nona Lee yang cerah, maka dengan begitu pemikiran mereka tidak akan fokus pada satu titik namun terbagi-bagi."

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari Gyuri pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ah aku setuju! Sepertinya benar apa yang kau katakan Gyuri-sshi." Hyukjae tersenyum puas.

Hyukjae pun bangkit dari duduknya. "Cha~ Ini dia Lee Sungmin versi namja! Whuah, Kau terlihat sedikit tampan eon, keke." Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang usil.

"Kau bisa saja!"

Ryeowook pun ikut berdiri lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan Hyukjae. "Hyuk Eon benar! Kau terlihat sangat berbeda Sungmin eon, aku yakin si kepala besar itu tidak akan curiga jika kau adalah seorang namja." Ucap Ryeowook riang. Namun perlahan senyuman Ryeowook memudar, "Tapi, kapan rencana ini bisa dimulai eon?"

Hyukjae terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin lusa baru bisa dimulai, soalnya masih banyak keperluan yang harus diselsaikan. Belum lagi masalah kepindahan Sungmin eon, setidaknya itu membutuhkan proses."

"Oke-oke." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan susun semua rencana. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, sekalian aku mau membahas masalah ini dengan Kibum."

Ryeowook pun mengambil serta membereskan semua kantung belanjaan yang berisi 'peralatan' menyamar Sungmin yang baru dibeli HyukWook tadi siang. Sementara Hyukjae tengah berbasa-basi ria dengan Gyuri seraya mengurus administrasi.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Gyuri-sshi. Tak menyesal aku datang kesini."

Gyuri tersenyum. "Tak masalah. Namun sepertinya kalian harus sangat berhati-hati, Nona Lee itu akan sangat mudah ketahuan jika orang disekitarnya benar-benar teliti. Mau bagaimanapun, sisi manis dan cantik Nona Lee tidak akan bisa terhalang seluruhnya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekali lagi Terimakasih, kami pamit. Annyeong~"

"Ne. Annyeong, sering-seringlah berkunjung."

Hyukjae mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Gyuri seraya terus berjalan keluar dari salon bersama dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan penampilan barunya sebagai "Lee Sungmin The Version Of Namja".

**###**

Suara detak jarum jam terdengar jelas menggema seirama detak jantung. Penerangan yang minim menambah sedikit suasana mencekam di ruangan serba putih ini. Suara tetesan air yang diketahui berasal dari cairan infus pun semakin menambah kesan sepi di ruangan ini. Maklum saja, waktu sudah menunjukan dini hari. Sekitar pukul 03.05 pagi.

KRIET.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar rawat inap Eommanya dengan perlahan. Didudukannya tubuh lelahnya diatas kursi yang berada persis disamping ranjang tempat eommanya tengah terlelap. Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Sedikit perenggangan dilakukan Sungmin untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang serasa ingin remuk.

Bagaimana tidak, tenaganya dikuras habis-habisan hari ini. Dari mulai menemani duo HyukWook berbelanja kebutuhan namja miliknya, ke salon untuk merubah style rambut, ke rumah Ryeowook untuk membahas rencana bagaimana yang akan dilakukan lusa nanti, mampir sebentar ke rumah Sungmin untuk mengambil berkas-berkas perkuliahan yang dibutuhkan Hyukjae, dan.. Disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Mengunjungi sang Eomma. Sekedar menengok dan meminta doa restu eomma tercintanya. Sungmin sadar jika tindakannya ini sedikit melampaui batas, dia merubah dirinya sebagai seorang namja tanpa sepengetahuan sang eomma. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa reaksi Eomma Lee ketika melihat putri satu-satunya yang manis dan cantik berubah menjadi seorang namja (walaupun hanya menyamar). Tapi tindakan Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya salah, dia begini juga kan untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan itu juga untuk biaya berobat sang Eomma. Tak ada yang patut disalahkan disini.

Sungmin menggapai tangan dingin Eommanya. Mengelus perlahan tangan Yeoja yang selama ini bertahan merawatnya walaupun tanpa seorang suami disampingnya. Sungmin mengecup singkat tangan lembut itu, "Percaya padaku, Eomma. Percaya pada Lee Sungmin." setelah itu, Sungmin meletakan tangan sang eomma disamping wajahnya lalu menjadikan tangan tersebut sebagai bantal. Sungmin menutup matanya perlahan, lalu benar-benar jatuh perlahan kedalam dunia mimpi beberapa saat kemudian.

**###**

Ryeowook berjalan perlahan memasuki kawasan Kyunghee University, kampusnya. Ya, setelah 2 hari tak masuk kuliah Ryowook akhirnya kembali menginjakkan kakinya di kampus tercinta. Terlalu lama tidak masuk bisa membuat isu yang tidak sedap nantinya, dan Ryeowook tidak mau isu tak sedap itu membuatnya bertambah malu setelah kejadian di cafetaria kampus waktu itu.

Ryeowook akui dia prepare habis-habisan untuk bisa kembali masuk hari ini. Dimulai mengompres semalaman kedua matanya supaya tidak terlihat bengkak, memakai berbagai cream yang juga supaya wajahnya tidak terlihat menyedihkan. Hembusan kecil Ryeowook keluarkan ketika nama Yesung mampir kedalam pikirannya. Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan namja berkepala besar itu? Aih, kenapa Ryeowook jadi sepengecut ini?

"Hei, jangan melamun!"

Ryeowook tersentak ketika tepukan halus mendarat diatas bahunya. "Hyukjae eonni! Kau membuatku kaget!" Ryeowook mengelus dadanya. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum, "Ingat rencana kita, jangan sampai lupa apalagi gagal jika kau ingin rencana ini berhasil." Bisik Hyukjae tepat disebelah Ryewook. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, aku mau mengurus surat-surat kepindahan Sungmin dengan Kibum dulu. Hati-hati, percaya pada dirimu sendiri! Fighting!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Hyukjae pun berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya kearah Hyukjae. Pandangannya beralih kearah jam cream yang dikenakannya, hmm masih ada sekitar waktu 30 menit lagi kelas pertama Ryeowook dimulai.

Ryeowook pun memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman, dia sedikit malas untuk menunggu di dalam kelas. Apalagi dia sangat yakin jika Key, teman dekat sekaligus teman sekelasnya belum datang saat ini. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara pagi yang amat menyegarkan. Jujur, setelah kejadian itu Ryeowook sangat susah mendapatkan udara segar seperti ini.

"-Ya! Kau sangat tidak sopan!"

Suara ribut-ribut dari koridor sebelah barat membuat Ryewook mengalihkan pandangannya.

DEG!

Mata Ryeowook membulat penuh ketika melihat gerombolan Yesung -tanpa si Ganteng kalem Siwon- tengah bercanda ria seraya berjalan di koridor. Sebenarnya yang berisik hanya 2 mahluk yang berada dibelakangnya, sedangkan Yesung sendiri hanya diam dan memasang pose cool. Mereka bertiga berjalan kearah Timur, dimana mereka juga akan melewati taman depan Kyunghee University dan otomatis.. Mereka akan melewati Ryeowook! OMO! Dengan kelabakan Ryeowook mencari-cari handphonenya yang berada di dalam tas, menempelkannya dengan cepat kearah telinga dan melirik kearah gerombolan Yesung sekilas. Untung saja koridor disini sedang sepi, hanya ada 1-2 orang saja selain mereka.

"MWO?!"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan melengking yang sebenarnya cukup dikenalnya. Diarahkannya pandangannya kearah sumber suara, terlihat seorang Yeoja mungil tengah duduk tak santai diatas bangku taman dengan handphone menempel di telinga. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit tidak bersahabat sepertinya.

"MANA BISA BEGITU?!"

Yesung masih menatap lekat kearah Yeoja itu. Dia, Kim Ryeowook. Entahlah, dia hanya penasaran saja apa yang tengah dibicarakannya sehingga seperti orang yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja padahal dengan jelas 'sesuatu' telah terjadi padanya sampai dia tak masuk kuliah beberapa hari.

"SARANGHAE? JANGAN MEMANCING EMOSIKU TUAN LEE!"

Yesung menajamkan pendengarannya. Sementara si dua Kyuhae masih asik berbuat gaduh dibelakangnya.

"MAAF SAJA! AKU TUTUP, ANNYEONG."

Ryeowook terlihat rusuh memutuskan telepon tersebut dan memasukannya kembali kedalam tas. Dengan seringaian khasnya Yesung berjalan kearah Yeoja mungil tersebut, diikuti Kyuhae tentu saja.

"Wah, wah, wah. Yang sudah kembali masuk kuliah. Sudah baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke papan mading yang ada dibelakangnya, sementara perhatian Kyuhae sudah berpaling ketika mendengar Yesung berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Apa urusanmu?" Dengan susah payah Ryeowook membuat suaranya sedingin mungkin.

"Anak kecil sepertimu harus sering-sering dipantau, bisa bahaya jika dibiarkan." Ejek Yesung. Kyuhae hanya menyibukkan diri mereka tanpa ikut campur urusan Yewook. Kyuhyun dengan Pspnya, sedangkan Donghae dengan Iphone-nya.

"Jangan berbicara jika kau hanya ingin mencela." Ryeowook tidak sedikitpun memandang kearah Yesung. Telalu enggan dan malas.

"Jika kau pantas untuk dicela, kenapa aku tidak boleh mencela?"

Jantung Ryeowook berdetak tak karuan ketika mendengar ucapan panas Yesung. Bahkan Kyuhae juga berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mereka untuk sekedar melirik kearah Yesung maupun Ryeowook.

"Akan kubuktikan jika aku tidak pantas untuk dicela," Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya. "Permisi." Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Donghae menatap percaya pada Yesung, kejam sekali namja itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyuh hanya menatap biasa saja pada Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung? Namja itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan ikut pergi juga meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan santainya seolah tanpa beban. Meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang tiang dengan air mata yang meleleh membasahi wajahnya.

**###**

**Wednesday 09.00 am**

Sebuah mobil CIVIC berwarna putih terparkir dengan apik di parkiran Kyunghee University. Beberapa mahasiswa/mahasiswi terlihat terheran-heran ketika mobil yang menurut mereka asing tersebut terparkir dengan santainya.

Sungmin, si pengendara mobil tersebut terlihat diam cukup lama didalam mobil. Hei jangan salah paham, ini bukanlah mobil miliknya tapi mobil ini salah satu mobil milik Hyukjae. Lawan Sungmin itu Yesung, mana mungkin Hyukjae menampilkan seseorang yang sederhana dan biasa saja untuk melawan orang sekelas Yesung? Dengan begitu, dia menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sampai detail.

DRRT.. DRRT..

Sungmin segera merogoh handphonenya. Ternyata ada pesan masuk. Dengan segera Sungmin membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

**|From : Lee Hyukjae-**

**FIGHTING Eonni! Percaya pada dirimu sendiri, jangan takut, karna kita selalu ada disekitarmu! Selamat berjuang^^ -|**

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Baiklah, demi Ryeowook dan Hyukjae Sungmin akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya. 'Eomma, doakan anakmu!' Batin Sungmin. Setelah beberapa kali mengatur nafasnya, akhirnya dengan mantap Sungmin pun keluar dari mobil tersebut. Merapihkan sedikit pakaiannya dan mulai berjalan tegap seraya tersenyum memasuki kawasan Kyunghee University.

Ada yang tertegun, ada yang biasa saja, ada yang seperti terkaget-kaget ketika melihat seorang namja ber-jas simple hitam dengan dalaman putih dan jeans berwarna hitam juga, serta sepatu sport berwarna abu-hitam. Ransel yang menggantung dipundaknya membuat namja itu terlihat sangat Cool. Rambutnya blonde, ekspresinya dingin, namun tampak sesekali tersenyum kearah orang-orang yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kyaa~ Sepertinya Lee Sungmin akan menjadi seorang Flower Boy di kampus ini.

Sungmin sedikit kebingungan ketika dirinya sudah sampai di koridor pertama Kyunghee University. Jam masuk pelajaran pertamanya dimulai sekitar 45 menitan lagi, lantas kenapa dia datang awal? Tentu saja untuk menjalankan rencana. Dan sekarang, Sungmin bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Orang-orang disekelilingnya masih menatapnya, Sungmin mempertahankan ekspresi coolnya. Ayolah, jika dia berekspresi biasa aura keimutannya akan sangat terlihat nanti.

Duak!

Brak!

"O-oh, Mianhae." Sungmin membungkukan badannya seraya meminta maaf. Susah payah dia membuat suaranya terdengar berat seperti seorang namja. Saat dia berbalik tadi, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. Sepertinya namja, karna dilihat dari tingginya yang cukup jauh diatas Sungmin.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau! Lihat, Pspku rusak!" Tuhkan, suaranya saja bass begini. Tentu saja pasti namja! Duh, masa belum sejam dia di Kyunghee University dia sudah dapat masalah. Diapun membungkuk sekali lagi lalu meminta maaf kembali. "Jeongmal mianhae, aku buru-buru. Annyeong."

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu hanya bisa tercengang ketika melihat kelakuan seenaknya -ehm sepertinya- namja itu. Sialan, siapa dia? Anak pejabat? Anak presiden? Cih, sombong sekali. "YA! Tanggung jawab! YA!"

Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia sangat tahu bahwa dia bersalah, tapi kalau Namja itu diladeni lalu meminta ganti rugi bagaimana? Uang darimana, eoh?

"Ya! Cih, Kau seperti yeoja saja, PENGECUT! AWAS KAU!"

Diteriaki seperti itu Sungmin bukannya berhenti malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan akhirnya tanpa sadar kaki Sungmin membwanya lari. Dan akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah papan mading. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, satu tangannya dia tumpukan di atas lututnya.

"-haha."

Sungmin mengakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut disekitarnya. Tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap segerombol namja yang Sungmin akui cukup tampan. Mereka tengah berdiri santai di dekat tiang yang ada di pojok bangunan. Ada sekitar 3 orang, pantas saja walaupun mereka berisik tidak ada yang marah, tampan-tampan begitu -_-

Eh? Sungmin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya ketika retinanya menangkap sosok yang terangkum dalam memori otaknya. Jadi, sebelum Sungmin diterjunkan ke medan perang Sungmin dibekali beberapa hal yang harus Sungmin ketahui. Dan, tentu saja pembahasan Yesung menjadi topik utama. Ciri-ciri namja bernama Yesung itu seingat Sungmin; Berambut Red Wine, bermata sipit, pipinya chubby, tinggi badannya standar dan, Hei! Berarti salah seorang dari 3 namja itu adalah Yesung! Oh dan jangan lupa, Hyukwook tentu saja pernah menunjukkan foto Yesung pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tentu tidak akan salah, Foto Yesung sama persis dengan seseorang itu.

Sungmin merapikan sedikit bajunya. Melihat kearah dadanya, sip! Dadanya rata (karna memakai korset) Sungmin hanya memastikan kalau-kalau dadanya masih sedikit berbenjol atau tidak. Sungmin pun beralih ke bagian rambutnya, sedikit merapikan helain rambutnya yang dipotong pendek itu. Menekan-nekan pipinya untuk bisa mengeluarkan tampang stoic, dan memperbaharui suaranya supaya berat seperti namja. Setelah dirasa persiapan cukup, Sungmin pun dengan tegap melangkah kearah 3 namja tampan tersebut.

"Annyeong."

Ketiga namja itu sontak memandang kearah sumber suara. Dahi mereka mengernyit ketika melihat seorang emm namja yang sepertinya asing di telinga mereka. Mungkin murid baru, pikir mereka.

"Annyeong. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Siwon bertanya ramah. Dari ketiga(keempat) namja gerombolan Yesung hanya Siwonlah yang paling bisa diandalkan. Sungmin sedikit gugup ketika melihat namja tampan itu menatapnya cukup intens.

"A-ah! Aku mau bertanya, apakau kau kenal Nae Baby Ryeowook?" Ucap Sungmin susah payah mempertahankan suaranya. Dahi Siwon berkerut, Donghae melirik kearah Yesung, sedangkan Yesung sedikit mendelik kearah Sungmin.

"Ryeowook? Kim Ryeowook maksudmu?" Tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ne! Itu dia! Nae baby Kim Ryeowook, apa kalian mengenalnya?" Ujar Sungmin antusias.

Yesung tak merespon apapun dan kembali tenggelam dengan dunia i-padnya. Sepertinya dia sedang Twitteran dan mengupdate selca-selca narsisnya.

"Eum seingatku biasanya jam-jam seperti sekarang ini dia sedang berada di- ITU DIA! Itu Kim Ryeowook," Ucap Donghae seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah barat. Sungminpun mengikuti arah telunjuk namja yang berada di depannya. Jari telunjuk itu terarah pada 2 orang yang yeoja yang tengah berjalan beriringan. Sungmin tau jelas salah satu diantaranya adalah Ryeowook, namun yang disebelahnya Sungmin tidak tahu siapa.

Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya berucap, "Gamsahamnida." Dengan cepat dia berbalik berniat menghampiri Ryeowook, namun saking semangatnya Sungmin sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa tak jauh dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju kearah Sungmin dan ketiga namja WonHaeSung itu. Alhasil, bahu namja itu tak sengaja tertubruk cukup keras oleh badan Sungmin.

Bruk!

"A-aw panas!" Namja tampan itu terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ketika hot coffee yang dibawanya tak sengaja jatuh setelah seseorang menubruk bahunya cukup keras. Padahal dia baru minum 1 teguk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Gwenchanayo?" Seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Choi Siwon tampak menghampiri sahabatnya yang baru saja mengalami 'kecelakaan'. "Panasss!" Kyuhyun masih saja merintih, tangannya pun memerah. Untung saja tidak melepuh.

Lalu bagaimana dengan sang pelaku?

Sungmin masih berjalan cepat kearah Ryeowook, saking semangatnya Sungmin mungkin sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia telah mencelakakan seseorang.

"NAE BABY WOKKIE!"

Sontak seluruh orang yang berada disana terkejut ketika mendengar suara nyaring tersebut. Tak sedikit yang melihat kearah sumber suara. Termasuk Ryeowook dan temannya serta keempat namja tampan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sedang 'kesakitan' pun ikut menoleh. Matanya mengerjap heboh ketika melihat seorang namja pendek, blonde dan sepertinya asing tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Hei, dia yang tadi menabrak Kyuhyun hingga pspnya tiba-tiba saja hang mendadak. Mata kyuhyun membulat, tatapannya penuh dengan kemurkaan.

"Ya! Namja menyebalkan itu! Aku harus men-"

"Sebentar, kita lihat dulu." Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mendatangi namja blonde itu, tangan kekar Siwon buru-buru menahannya. Sepertinya dia ingin menikmati dulu suguhan yang diberikan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Sementara itu..

Ryeowook terlihat shock luar biasa ketika melihat seorang berpenampilan namja berteriak kearahnya. Ryeowook tau, sangat tau siapa namja itu. Dia Lee Sungmin! 'Kenapa dia ada disini?' pikir Ryeowook. Belum selsai dari keterkejutannya, Ryeowook sedikit terperanjat ketika tangannya disentuh oleh Sungmin.

"Eonni." Lirih Ryeowook sangat pelan. Untung saja -Key- yang berada disampingnya tidak mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Dia masih sedikit shock juga kelihatannya.

Sungmin mendengus kecil. Diapun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Ryeowook, dan dengan posisi ini dari jauh akan terlihat seolah-olah Sungmin tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Ryeowook. Maklum, tinggi Sungmin tidak terlalu jauh diatas Ryeowook.

"Panggil aku, Oppa."

Ryeowook kembali membulatkan matanya. "O-oppa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whuah, namja itu siapanya Ryeowook? Berani sekali!" Donghae berujar antusias. Tentu saja, dia baru pertama kali melihat ada namja yang terang-terangan bermesraan dengan Ryeowook. Waktu dengan Yesung saja seingatnya belum pernah melihat Ryeowook seperti itu.

"Mungkin kekasih barunya." Ucap Siwon kalem. Tangannya masih sibuk menahan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggeliat-menggeliat kecil.

"Dia aneh."

Pandangan Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun terarah kepada Yesung. Sepertinya namja bersurai Red Wine itu berbicara sesuatu.

"Aneh? Siapa yang aneh, Hyung?"

Yesung mengakhiri acara bermain twitternya, diapun memasukan i-padnya kedalam tas. "Namja blonde itu, dia aneh."

"Menurutku kau juga aneh, Hyung." Yesung mendelik tajam kearah Kyuhyun. "Maksudku, dia norak." Ralat Yesung.

Wonhae terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka. Benar jugasih apa yang dikatakan Yesung, namja itu norak sekali. Sudah mencari sensasi pagi-pagi begini. Lalu apa kabar dengan uri Kyuhyunie? Dia masih sibuk menggeliat-liatkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri dari Siwon.

"Wah, sepertinya kau punya saingan, Hyung." Goda Donghae ketika melihat ekspresi Yesung yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. "Saingan? Saingan apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja saingan untuk mendapatkan Kim Ryeowook. Apa lagi?"

"Maksudmu? Apa aku harus memperebutkan Yeoja itu dengannya? Maaf saja, lagipula dia bukan lawan yang sesuai denganku." Ucap Yesung sinis.

"Bukan lawan yang sesuai?" Tanya Siwon.

"Lihat saja, namja itu selain terlihat norak dia juga tidak terlihat manly dengan bersikap childish seperti itu." Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah namja blonde itu yang tampak tengah menarik tangan Ryeowook. "Dia juga pendek, sangat mudah jika aku mau menyingkirkannya."

"Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa tinggi badanmu juga kurang, Hyung!"

Yesung mendeathglare Kyuhyun sangat tajam. Langcang sekali namja itu. "Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun! Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi diatasnya." Bela Yesung. Dan memang benar, walaupun Yesung bisa dibilang 'kurang tinggi' namun tinggi badan Sungmin berada di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Sama sajalah."

Yesung tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun lagi. Dia lebih baik menonton tontonan gratis di pagi hari daripada mengurusi titisan setan seperti Kyuhyun.

**.**

"Ne. Dan sekarang kau ikut aku." Setelah memperbaiki posisinya seperti semula Sungmin pun meraih tangan Ryeowook.

"Kemana?" Ryeowook sedikit mempertahankan tubuhnya ketika tangannya ditarik kecil oleh Sungmin. "Ikut saja." Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, Sungmin pun menarik Ryeowook menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan Key yang masih cengo, serta berbagai tatapan dari orang-orang yang kebetulan menjadi penonton drama singkat tersebut. Termasuk keempat namja tampan tadi, mereka sedikit kaget ketika melihat Ryeowook berskinship ria dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya cukup asing.

Sebagian dari mereka tahu bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak tunggal, jadi sepertinya tidak mungkin namja itu adalah saudaranya. Lantas, dia siapa? Pacar baru Ryeowook seperti apa yang dikatakan Siwon? Atau-

"Lebih baik kita juga pergi. Kelas dimulai sebentar lagi. Kajja!" Ajak Yesung lalu pergi lebih dahulu meninggalkan ke3 namja yang berada di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat mendelik tajam kearah Sungmin yang tengah menarik tangan Ryeowook serta menggenggam tangan mungil itu keluar dari kawasan lorong pertama Kyunghee University. "Kau akan dapat balasan yang setimpal, Blondeshort! Awas saja! Cih,"

T.B.C

**###**

**A/N :**

Annyeong! Yo~ Saya datang bawa chapter 2! (σ‾ з‾)-σ Gimana menurut kalian?

Saya gak sangka FF ini akan direspon dengan baik, gamshae untuk kalian semua yang udah mau REVIEW! #deepbow #cipok ( ˘ ³˘)

Bagi yang bertanya bagaimana masa lalu Yewook, Sungmin atau siapapun tunggu ajayah, semua ada waktunya~

Bagi yang sedikit aneh dengan judulnya, sebenernya saya juga asal-asalan kasih judul~ Waktu itu lagi diburu waktu soalnya, keke.

Ini NO EDIT! Jadi maaf jika banyak typo dimana-mana.

Okelah, sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang mau REVIEW.

Last word,

Mind To **R****EVIEW**? Ditunggu


	3. Chapter 3

Mata hitam itu bergerak intens menatap mahluk manis dihadapannya. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat sikap yeoja-nya yang menunduk malu-malu. Pipi putihnya yang merona semakin menambah kadar keimutan yeoja berambut coklat kemerahan tersebut.

Angin berhembus membelai lembut kedua mahluk sempurna ciptaan tuhan tersebut. Namja berambut Hitam arang itu terlihat sedikit bergeser dari tempat duduknya, mendekati sang yeoja, tentu saja.

"Kau kedinginan, Wookie?"

Namja itu -Yesung- terlihat menyampirkan jaket berwarna Dark Brown miliknya ke tubuh mungil seorang Kim Ryeowook. Cuaca memang hampir memasuki musim dingin, tak heran jika angin yang berhembus di sekitar kota Seoul terasa menusuk.

"Go-gomawo, Oppa." Ryeowook berucap malu-malu. Membuat tangan Yesung secara reflek terangkat untuk mengacak-acak rambut lembut yeoja manis tersebut. Tak sengaja iris mata Yesung terarah pada tangan mungil Ryeowook yang saling berpegang kuat, sesekali tangan itu dia gesekkan untuk menambah kehangatan.

Grep

Dengan berani Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, melingkupi tangan dingin tersebut dengan tangannya yang terasa lebih hangat. Ryeowook tampak sedikit terkejut, namun tak berselang lama ekspresinya kembali tenang seperti semula.

Brak!

Yesung sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara ketika mendengar suara benda terjatuh di dekat pintu atap. Ya, kedua sejoli ini memang sedang berada diatap gedung kampus. Menikmati suasana sore hari tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggu. Ryeowook memang sedikit berbeda, dia enggan jika mereka bertemu di tempat yang terdapat banyak orang didalamnya. Apalagi dengan melakukan skinship seperti berpegangan tangan ataupun rangkul merangkul. Maka dari itu, supaya lebih leluasa Yesung selalu mengajak Ryeowook untuk bertemu di atap gedung kampus ataupun tempat-tempat 'sedikit' sepi lainnya. Yesung tidak tahu kenapa yeojanya mempunyai sifat seperti itu, mungkin Ryeowook hanya canggung. Dan Yesung masih bisa memaklumi sifat yeoja manisnya tersebut.

Yesung menghela nafas kecil ketika dilihatnya sebuah pot kaleng bekas terjatuh dari atas beton pembatas, sepertinya karna faktor angin yang cukup kencang. "Waeyo, Oppa?" Penasaran, Ryeowook pun sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya seraya mengintip apa yang terjadi dibalik bahu Yesung. Cengkraman tangannya dengan tangan Yesung pun sedikit menguat, maklum Ryeowook memang orang yang sedikit parno-an.

"Hanya a-" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat wajah manis Ryeowook yang hanya berjarak sekitar 5 cm didepannya. Mata polos itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, dengan alisnya yang berkerut tipis. Pandangan Yesung terhenti tepat di bibir tipis Ryeowook, bibir pinkish itu sedikit terbuka dan sesekali digigit oleh sang pemilik. Entah kenapa itu semua membuat Yesung sedikit blank. Iris hitam pekat milik Yesung-pun kembali terarah pada bola mata karamel milik Ryeowook. Memenjarakan-nya supaya fokus untuk melihat mata indah milik Yesung saja.

Tanpa aba-aba, wajah Yesung semakin mendekati wajah Ryeowook. Matanya bergantian menatap mata dan bibir Ryeowook. Dahi Yesung sesekali berkerut ketika merasakan cengkraman Ryeowook yang terasa sangat kuat. Dia merasakannya, namun dia tak sadar maksud apa yang disampaikan oleh Ryeowook itu.

"O-oppa~"

Yesung dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara lirih Ryeowook. Dilihatnya yeoja itu tengah memalingkan wajahnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yesung menghela nafas berat seraya mengusap wajah tampannya. Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh ini, aish!

Dengan perlahan Yesung membawa kepala Ryeowook untuk bersandar di dada hangatnya. Bukan pelukan, hanya sekedar rangkulan biasa. Sesekali Yesung mengusap rambut tergerai Ryeowook dan menciumi pucuk kepala sang yeoja.

"Mianhae." Sudut bibir Yesung sedikit tertarik ketika kepala Ryeowook mengangguk kecil diatas dadanya. Tangannya masih setia mengelusi punggung Ryeowook. Yesung tidak akan pernah marah kepada Ryeowook, apalagi hanya karna hal sepele seperti ini. Bersyukur lah Yesung yang terlalu mencintai Ryeowook, sehingga dia akan selalu memaklumi apa yang ada pada diri Ryeowook. Ya, Yesung akan selalu memaklumi orang yang dicintainya. Apapun itu.

Summary : **Lee Sungmin, si Yeoja manis yang terpaksa menyamar menjadi seorang namja untuk membantu Kim Ryeowook balas dendam kepada si namja 'brengsek'-**

**Author : **Puji SparkyuElf II ( pujikyu)

**Rating : **T(Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

**Genre : **Romance, Angst, Hurt-

**Pairing : **KYUMIN! YEWOOK! And Other Official Pairing-

**Warning : **The Queen Of Typo(s), **No Copas Without Permission! **GENDERSWITCH!

Hope You Like It!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook sedikit meringis ketika Sungmin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Langkahnya pun sedikit terseok-seok ketika Sungmin membawanya untuk berjalan cepat. Langkah kaki Sungmin terhenti secara mendadak, otomatis membuat Ryeowook juga berhenti dengan spontan.

"Ya! Eon-"

"Panggil aku Oppa!" Koreksi Sungmin. Untung saja mereka sedang berada di taman belakang univesitas, bisa dibilang tempat ini cukup pas untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

"Ah, Mianhae. Aku lupa~" Ryeowook menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Lalu Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun duduk nyaman diatas bangku taman yang berada disana, walaupun sesekali pandangan mereka berpendar ke sekitar. Melihat situasi.

"Aish! Untung saja aku berhasil menarikmu untuk menjaduh dari mereka," Sungmin mengusap peluh di keningnya. "Kalau tidak, aku tak jamin aku masih punya urat malu atau tidak nanti."

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar gerutuan Sungmin. Namun tak lama kekehannya terhenti dan mata caramel-nya menatap Sungmin lekat. "Kenapa Eonni bisa ada disini? Bahkan Hyukjae Eonni juga tidak memberitahuku." Ryeowook mem-poutkan bibirnya ngambek. Giliran Sungmin yang terkekeh melihat aksi menggemaskan Kim Ryeowook.

"Ini bagian dari rencana, Wookie. Aku datang seolah-olah akan mengacaukan semuanya." Sungmin tersenyum licik. "Bahkan ekspresi terkejutmu tadi sangat-sangat mendukung sekali."

"Jinjja?" Ryeowook memegang wajahnya. "Memang ekspresiku tadi bagaimana?"

"Kau seolah-olah tak suka dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi saat aku berbisik dan menarik tanganmu, whuah~ sepertinya jika kau ikut casting kau akan lolos Wookie!" Sungmin berujar senang.

"Aish! Sudahlah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan rencana kita?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku punya ide!" Hyukjae berujar keras, membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak kaget karna suara cemprengnya yang menggema. Ketiga yeoja manis ini memang tengah serius berpikir untuk mencari ide supaya rencana mereka berjalan sukses.

"Apa idenya?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Eum, mungkin sedikit mengandung unsur drama yang berlebihan." Jawab Hyukjae. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Katakan saja Eonni," Ucap Ryeowook bijak.

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. "Jadi begini, Sungmin Eonni berperan sebagai seorang namja yang mengejar-ngejar Kim Ryeowook tanpa lelah. 'Kejadian' itu kau manfaatkan untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim Ryeowook. Walaupun Ryeowook tidak pernah menghiraukanmu, tapi kau tetap berusaha untuk membuat Ryeowook jatuh hati padamu sampai-sampai kau rela pindah tempat kuliah. Dan akhirnya, perlahan Ryeowook menerima kehadiranmu dan mau berpacaran denganmu. Bagaimana? So Simple, right? Menurutku ini akan membuat seolah-olah hubungan kalian mengalir alami."

"Bagus juga idemu. Walaupun memang sedikit drama, tapi kuakui idenya memang keren!" Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengangkat jempolnya.

"Bagaimana, Wookie?"

"Benar kata Sungmin Eonni, apalagi mereka memang sedikit sulit untuk dibodohi." Ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Tenang saja, asal kalian dan aku bisa berakting dengan baik aku jamin semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik." Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya, seolah ingin memberi tinjuan.

Sungmin dan Ryewook pun mengangguk dengan semangat. Senyuman lebar tersungging di kedua bibir pinkish milik masing-masing.

"KITA PASTI BISA! FIGHTING!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat." Jawab Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Dan, yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah berakting seolah-olah kau enggan dekat denganku, Ya~ semacam kau tak suka dengan keberadaanku." Ucap Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Dan kalau bisa, pertahankan ekspresi lucumu seperti tadi."

"Itu spontan, Eonni." Ryeowook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin hanya tertawa dan kemudian mengacak lembut rambut Ryeowook. Deg!mata Sungmin sontak membulat ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap angka yang tertera pada jam digital miliknya. Astaga! Kurang dari 3 menit mata kuliah pertamanya akan dimulai! Eothokke?!

Dengan cepat Sungmin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Wokkie, aku sudah sangat telat! Sampai bertemu nanti, Annyeong!"

Sungmin dengan gesit meninggalkan Ryeowook yang bahkan baru ingin menarik nafas untuk menjawab ucapan Sungmin. Ryeowook memperhatikan Sungmin yang sudah berlari cukup jauh meninggalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Oppa!"

Kyuhyun terlihat menopangkan dagunya malas diatas meja. Tak diperdulikannya sang dosen yang masih bercuap-cuap ria didepan kelasnya. Shit! Biasanya Kyuhyun akan bermain PSP jika sedang bosan begini, namun apa? Kalian tahu sendiri kan ada seorang trouble maker yang merusak PSP sekaligus hari indah Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Kyuhyun bersumpah! Namja blondeshort itu akan dia beri pelajaran, semoga dia bisa bertemu dengan namja menyebalkan itu lagi! Semoga!

Tok Tok Tok!

Suasana kelas seketika hening ketika terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk sebanyak 3 kali dari arah luar. Sang dosen yang sedari tadi asik menerangkan materi pun berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanyanya kepada namja berambut blonde terang dihadapannya. Namja itu membungkuk singkat, "Jounen, Lee Sungmin imnida. Mahasiswa baru, seosaengnim."

"Masuklah."

Suasana semakin hening ketika sang Dosen paruh baya berjalan dengan seorang namja berambut blonde memasuki ruang kelas. Kyuhyun yang memang tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaranpun mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar pada meja ketika suasana kelas sangat aneh menurutnya. Sangat hening.

Baru saja satu kedipan Kyuhyun melihat kearah depan, mata besar Kyuhyun membulat penuh. Mulutnya terbuka, seakan rahangnya akan jatuh. Apa penglihatannya tak bermasalah? Namja berambut blonde, pendek dan sedikit aneh itu bukankah namja yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun pikirkan? Namja Blondeshort?

"Jounen Lee Sungmin imnida. Mohon bantuannya Yeorobun."

Namja itu membungkukan singkat tubuhnya, seraya tersenyum kearah teman-teman barunya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, kenapa rasanya ada yang berbeda dalam diri namja blonde itu? Entahlah itu apa, tapi itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Tapi buat apa dipikirkan, tidak ada untungnya juga untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat sang Dosen menunjuk kearah belakang dan namja blonde itupun mulai berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk sang dosen. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk tersebut, dan- MWO!

Namja blonde itu akhirnya duduk di bangku yang bersebalahan persis dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendecih kecil ketika melihat para Mahasiswi menatap namja blonde itu dengan pandangan kagum. Hei, apakah mereka tak lihat Cho Kyuhyun? Namja yang berada disebelah namja blonde itu tentu saja lebih tampan dan berkharisma. Huh? Bahkan namja blonde itu juga tak sadar bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah mendeathglare dirinya tengah duduk disebelahnya. Ck!

Setelah suasana sudah lumayan kondusif dan sang dosen kembali bercuap-cuap di depan kelas, Kyuhyun melirik kearah si Blondeshort yang tengah memasang ekspresi sok cool, menggelikan.

"Heh!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri ketika mendengar suara bass yang menggema persis ditelinganya. Mata Sungmin menyipit ketika dilihatnya seorang namja yang tengah memasang- Hei! Kenapa namja itu tersenyum seperti mengejek begitu kearah Sungmin. Tunggu, sepertinya Sungmin tidak asing dengan orang didepannya.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Aku? Kau tak ingat padaku?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Kau ini pura-pura tak tahu atau memang bodoh?" Kyuhyun berujar sedikit pedas. Sungmin mendelik kearah Kyuhyun. Ayolah, bahkan baru beberapa menit dia duduk di bangku ini. Mana bisa dia punya masalah?

"Ck! PSP ku jatuh hingga hang karna tadi kau tabrak."

Sungmin yang semula sedang berpikir mengingat-ngingat apa salah dia kepada namja tampan didepannya seketika membulatkan mata foxy-nya.

"Kopiku tumpah hingga tanganku melepuh karna kau tabrak juga."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kopi? Melepuh? Kapan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya. Kyuhyun mendeath glare Sungmin. "Jangan pura-pura tak ingat! Saat kau menabrak seseorang sebelum kau berteriak-teriak norak di dekat koridor, kau pikir yang kau tabrak siapa hah?"

Sungmin menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Menabrak 1 orang yang sama dalam 1 hari bahkan dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Apalagi sampai menyebabkan hal fatal. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Mianhae." Ujarnya lirih.

"Mwo? Mianhae? Hanya maaf saja? Aku tak akan terima!" Kyuhyun berujar sinis. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama tanpa memperdulikan sang dosen yang masih betah bercuap-cuap ria dengan materi yang disampaikannya di depan kelas.

"Lalu kau maunya apa?" Ucap Sungmin jengah. Panas juga mengobrol dengan orang semacam Kyuhyun.

"Ganti rugi!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Ganti rugi? Oh god! Itu adalah hal yang paling dihindari Sungmin dalam masalah ini. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan,

"A-ah, itu-"

"Kalian berdua yang duduk di bangku belakang, harap tenang atau kalian saya keluarkan dari kelas!"

Teguran pelan namun tegas dari arah depan membuat perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhenti seketika. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas, melihat semua mata yang tengah tertuju kearah mereka. Sungmin tersenyum kikuk seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya kearah semua orang, sekedar permintaan maaf. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. Malu sekaligus kesal.

"Mianhae yeorobun."

Jari-jari terlatih Ryeowook menari dengan luwesnya diatas grand piano putih dihadapannya, menghasilkan denting nada yang terdengar elok bagi siapapun yang mendengar. Matanya terpejam seraya memainkan salah satu karya Mozart itu, menghayati. Hingga sampai pada denting terakhir, Ryeowook pun masih betah memejamkan matanya.

Prok Prok Prok

Sontak mata caramel Ryeowook terbuka dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang namja manis tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Membuat sebuah garis sabit tercipta diantara tulang matanya. "Kau terlihat makin jago."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Diapun berdiri seraya mengambil tas-nya. "Benarkah? Terimakasih Henry-ah." Ucap Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

Namja bernama lengkap Henry Lau itupun mengangguk singkat. Senyum masih betah bertengger dibibirnya. "Setelah bubar tadi, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tidak tahunya malah berada disini."

"Jinjja? Memangnya ada perlu apa Henry-ah?"

Henry menyodorkan tumpukan kecil kertas putih kehadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mengambilnya, mengamati kertas berisi berbagai partitur lagu tersebut. "Eoh? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Di atap kampus." Ucap Henry santai. Henry dan Ryeowook memang berada di jurusan dan tingkatan yang sama. Post Modern Music. Jika Henry lebih kealat, maka Ryeowook ke bidang suara.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Siapa yang menangis tanpa henti di atap kampus sampai melupakan semua barang yang dibawanya? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan ini kemarin-kemarin, namun sepertinya situasi belum stabil."

Sekelebat memori tentang dirinya yang sedang menangis diatap kampus karna kejadian memalukan itu kini menghampiri otaknya. Ryeowook mendecih pelan, menyingkirkan pikiran tak penting itu.

"Lupakan. Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu."

Henry tersenyum kembali. Dia mencoba mengerti ketika Ryeowook tak mau membahas tentang masalah itu. Hei, tentu saja Henry tau. Kejadian 'tersebut' adalah salah satu kejadian paling heboh tahun ini. Menurut Henry.

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita ke cafetaria?"

Ryeowook berpikir sekejap. Namun tak lama, "Aku juga agak lapar, kajja!"

Perempatan samar tercetak di dahi Yesung ketika ia menangkap sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya di dalam buku yang sedang dibacanya. Mahasiswa jurusan Department of Management itupun menghela nafas beratnya lalu kemudian menutup buku berhalaman tebal tersebut. Dosen yang mengajarnya memang tak datang, tak heran semua murid sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang memilih mengotak-atik gadget, keluar kelas, bahkan ada yang sedang berpacaran. Yesung? Namja tampan itu memilih mengacuhkan sekitar dan terfokus membaca buku, namun entah karna apa dia tiba-tiba saja merasa susah berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya memilih untuk melamun. Memandangi indahnya warna biru yang terlukis cerah dilangit sana.

"Yesung Oppa~"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kanan, kearah dimana datangnya suara manja yang memanggil namanya. "Wae?" Tanya Yesung ketika melihat seorang yeoja berbadan sexy dengan balutan kemeja putih yang melekat pas ditubuh terbentuknya tengah tersenyum kearah dirinya.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku bosan berada dikelas terus." Yeoja itu menampakkan wajah cembrut khasnya.

"Biasa saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke cafetaria? Ayolah Oppa, please~"

Yesung memandangi mahasiswi bernama lengkap Kwon Yuri itu. Yesung akui ia memang cukup jenuh berada di tempat ini. Dia melirik sekilas handphonenya, Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sepertinya belum bubar. Yasudahlah, sembari menunggu mereka lebih baik Yesung mengikuti ajakan yeoja ini. Diapun bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk, masih memasang wajah datar diapun berjalan seraya memasang pose cool khas Yesung.

"Kajja!"

"Sampai bertemu di materi yang selanjutnya. Annyeong~"

Sungmin dengan kecepatan penuh membereskan semua benda yang berada diatas meja. Sesekali dia melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyalin catatan penting dari temannya. Sungmin sangat berusaha keras agar kelakuannya yang rusuh itu tidak menimbulkan suara dan membuat EvilCho itu terganggu atau bahkan melirik kearahnya.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sungmin pun perlahan bangkit dari atas kursinya. Beruntung suasana kelas sedang ramai, sedikit mengamankan tindakan bak maling Sungmin. Baru sekitar 5 cm dia mengangkat pantatnya dari atas kursi, sebuah suara bass mengagetkannya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Posisinya masih bertahan, pantat sexy miliknya berada beberapa cm diatas kursi. "Se-sepertinya a-"

"Jangan mencoba kabur dari Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah namja bermarga Cho tersebut. Bahkan namja itu masih betah menulis, tak memperhatikan Sungmin sama sekali. Cih! Mencoba merilekskan diri, Sungmin pun perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan benar. Menstabilkan detak jantung yang beberapa saat lalu mendapat sedikit kejutan.

"Tapi aku ada urusan, sampai jumpa."

Sreet

Sungmin berlalu dengan cepat dihadapan Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum namja Cho itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah melongo ketika orang yang beberapa detik lalu dihadapannya kini sudah berada diluar kelas. Kyuhyun menggeram ketika sudah tak melihat siluet Sungmin lagi.

"Hei! Ck, dasar namja aneh! Pergi begitu saja, dia pikir dia bisa bebas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Aish! Ya!" Kyuhyun meracau tak karuan. Dia tampak seperti orang 'sedikit' frustasi. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin, tapi-

"YA Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat menulis atau aku tidak akan meminjamkan catatanku lagi!"

-masih ada urusan yang harus diselsaikannya. Poor Kyuhyun! "Aish!"

"Ini." Henry menyodorkan segelas banana milkshake kehadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum cerah seraya mengambil minuman tersebut.

"Gomawo Henry-ah!"

Henry tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebrang Ryeowook. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sampai tidak masuk 3 hari?" Tanya Henry memulai obrolan.

"Sakit."

"Sakit apa?" Ryeowook menatap jengah kearah Henry yang seakan memancing dirinya. Baru saja dia ingin membalas perkataan Henry, tak sengaja mata caramel Ryeowook mendapati siluet namja dan yeoja yang jelas-jelas dia kenal. Yeoja berbadan sexy itu terlihat mengaitkan tangan kirinya kearah bahu namja yang berada disebelahnya. Sedangkan Yesung, -namja itu- terlihat cuek seraya terus berjalan dengan santainya. Tapi tetap saja posisi mereka terlihat sangat dekat.

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya ketika tak mendengar Ryeowook meneriakan suara melengkingnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat Ryeowook tengah menatap dengan tampang tegangnya kearah belakang Henry. Penasaran, Henry pun membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah dimana Ryeowook menatap 'sesuatu' itu. Henry menghela nafas ketika melihat Yesung dan Yuri, kedua sunbaenya itu tengah berjalan beriringan menuju cafetaria.

"Sudah kuduga kau sakit karna itu." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Yesung memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Buktinya dia dengan mudahnya mencari yeoja baru. Dia ingin menangis, namun dia tidak mau menangis dihadapan Henry.

"Astaga akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Hosh, hosh~" Ryeowook sedikit mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalnya. Sungmin, namja -yeoja- itu dengan sangat tidak sopannya meminum banana milkshake yang dia ketahui milik Ryeowook.

"Segarnya~" Sungmin mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan. Matanya tak sengaja menatap kearah namja yang tengah memandang dengan pandangan heran kearahnya. "Ah, Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearah namja tersebut. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, namja itupun ikut menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"Henry Lau imnida."

"Bangapta Henry-sshi." Sungmin tersenyum seraya melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Matanya kembali memandang kearah Ryeowook yang tak bersuara sedikitpun. Bahkan rasanya Sungmin tak mendengar suara nafas Ryeowook. Menyeramkan.

"Kau tahu dia kenapa?" Sungmin tanpa canggung bertanya kepada Henry ketika melihat Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Yesung Sunbae." Henry menunjuk kearah belakang Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan tengah duduk santai dengan tangan yang menyandar kearah sandaran sofa dan seorang yeoja sexy yang duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin menggeram. "Huh, namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Pandangan Sungmin beralih kepada Ryeowook. Dia mengelus pelan lengan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Sungmin tersenyum miris ketika melihat mata Ryeowook memerah dengan sedikit air mata yang mengembun di sudut sisi matanya. "Wokkie-ah." Panggilnya seraya mengangkat sedikit wajah Ryeowook.

"Uljimma~" Dia mengelus lembut lengan Ryeowook. "Aku disini." Ucap Sungmin tenang. Tak memperdulikan seorang namja yang tengah memandang tak berkedip kearah mereka.

"Hiks."

Sungmin menarik kepala Ryeowook untuk bersandar kearah bahunya. Sungmin hanya mengaitkan kedua tangannya kearah bahu milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri membiarkan tangannya bergelantung lemas disisi tubuhnya, tak membalas pelukan Sungmin. Namun dia membenamkan wajahnya kearah leher Sungmin, menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Isakkan Ryeowook makin keras dan kepalanya semakin mendesak kedalam leher Sungmin ketika merasakan tangan Sungmin mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Uljimma~"

DEG!

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun berteriak kencang ketika melihat Donghae berjalan tak jauh didepannya. Donghae membalikkan badannya, memandang seorang namja yang tengah berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. "Kyu? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Cafetaria. Memang kau tak menerima pesan dari Yesung hyung?"

"Eh? Tidak. Mungkin dia lupa," Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Yasudah, kajja! Yesung-hyung pasti sudah menunggu." Donghae berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, Kyuhyung mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu ikut berjalan kearah yang sama dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal ketika melihat Donghae sibuk berpacaran dengan handphonenya tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan berkencan dengan PSP-nya, tapi kalian tau sendiri kan masalahnya apa?

"Wow~"

Kyuhyun ikut berhenti ketika Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah. Oh, ternyata dia sudah sampai di cafetaria. Merasa heran kenapa Donghae tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Kyuhyun pun melihat kearah depan melalui celah bahu Donghae. Mulutnya ber 'oh' ria ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang terkenal paling sexy di universitas itu kini tengah duduk berduaan dengan Yesung. Namun tak lama Kyuhyun memandanginya, Yuri -yeoja itu- beranjak dari duduknya dan terlihat tersenyum seraya bercakap singkat dengan Yesung. Sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan cafetaria, sepertinya dia ada urusan.

"Oo, ternyata seleramu berubah drastis yah, Hyung! Dari yang innocent menjadi yang rawr~" Ucap Donghae seraya mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah kanan Yesung. Yesung mendelik kearah Donghae. "Lebih baik kau diam."

Kyuhyun hanya memandang jengah kedua namja yang berumur lebih tua darinya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru cafetaria, mencari pelayan. Dia sedang enggan untuk memesan langsung ke counter. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat seorang namja berambut blonde -yang mengganggu penglihatannya- terduduk tak jauh di depan bangkunya. Eh? Namja blonde? Mata Kyuhyun membulat ketika pakaian yang dikenakan orang itu sama dengan orang yang ada di pikirannya. Lee Sungmin?

"Grrr!" Donghae dan Yesung sontak menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak menggeram seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Wajahnya tampak menyeramkan menurut Donghae dan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun terlihat menstabilkan nafasnya. "Orang itu," Dia menunjuk orang berambut blonde yang duduk membelakangi mereka. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh? Bukankah itu Ryeowook?"

Kyuhyun mendecak. "Bukan Ryeowook, tapi namja yang berada disebelahnya!" Ucap Kyuhyun geram. Donghae memajukan sedikit tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia paling antusias, sedangkan Yesung hanya diam saja memperhatikan kedua dongsaengnya beragumen.

"Itu namja yang tadi pagi membuat keonaran di koridor kampus kan?"

"Ne. Dan dia yang membuat PSP-ku rusak dan tanganku melepuh."

Donghae meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas dagu. Matanya sesekali menatap kearah namja yang membuat temannya menaruh dendam. "Benarkah? Bagaimana bis- eh? Omo! Mereke pelukan!" Donghae menjerit tertahan ketika melihat namja blonde itu membawa kepala Ryeowook ke bahunya. Sedangkan Ryeowook terlihat pasrah, namun tidak juga membalas pelukan namja mungil tersebut. Euhm, sepertinya Ryeowook menangis. Batin Donghae.

"Huh?! Dasar pencari sensasi! Aku benar-benar sangat ingin balas dendam kepadanya!" Kyuhyun meninjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Biar aku bantu."

"Eoh?"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae memandang Yesung dengan pandangan heran. "Kau bilang apa, hyung?"

"Aku akan membantumu." Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang kearah depan, tepat ke mata basah dan merah milik seseorang yang bersembunyi dibahu seseorang. "Membalas dendam kepada namja aneh itu."

What?!

**T**.**B**.**C**

Maaf jika ceritanya semakin aneh. Maaf juga jika banyak typo, ini no edit (lagi). Terimaksih bagi yang masih menunggu FF 'mengerikan' ini. Gamshaeeyoo~ Peluk cium dari Author( ˘ ³˘)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (semoga)

Jangan lupa REVIEW yah

Thanks To:

|sitara1083|Vhentea|HyukBunnyMing|Always YeWook|minyu|AIDASUNGJIN|137Line|cherrizka980826|kyumin4ever| |ANAKNYADONGHAE| |mocchan|indahpus96|Cho Miku|indahpus96|Hyeri|mitade13|kyuimin98|kang sung hye|Mizuumi Aoi|Yukihyemi|KyuLyMin|R'wife|SSungMine|coffeewie kyumin|ryeofha2125|Annie Pumpkin| |cho kyuri|ArenaKyuminElf|Min-ah21|LEETEUKSEMOX|

R: FF ini sampai berapa chapter?

A: Saya sendiri juga belum tahu, ikutin ajayah :))


	4. Chapter 4

.

"Chukkae Wookie-ah." Namja berpipi tembam bernama Henry Lau itu terlihat menjabat tangan Ryeowook seraya tersenyum setelah sebelumnya teman-teman sejurusannya memulai lebih awal. Ryeowook membalas jabatan tangan hangat itu seraya tersenyum cerah. "Gomawo Henly-ah~"

Prok Prok Prok

"Ho, dongsaengku hebat sekali ternyata." Ryeowook membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar di telinganya. "Chukkae ne?" Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia ketika merasakan pelukan hangat dan erat dari yeoja bernama Lee Hyukjae di depannya ini. Chukkae? Yeah, ucapan selamat itu memang ditunjukkan untuk Ryeowook. Sebagai mahasiswi jurusan Modern Music dan mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa di bidang suara, Ryeowook diikut sertakan untuk mengikuti lomba bernyanyi antar universitas. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, tentulah Ryeowook menjadi yang nomor pertama. Selain mengharumkan nama universitas, pemenang juga mempunyai peluang untuk mengikuti kontes internasional. Dan juga yang semakin membanggakan, Ryeowook menjadi bahan perbincangan para sunbae maupun hoobae sekaligus menjadi bahan sanjungan para dosen. Ah, indahnya.

Dan sekarang Ryewook beserta teman-temannya tengah berada cafetaria. Merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan katanya. Awalnya Ryeowook menolak karna merasa sedikit berlebihan, tapi karna paksaan dari banyak pihak akhirnya ia menurut juga.

"Hei,"

Ryeowook yang sedang memperhatikan teman-temannya-pun seketika menoleh kearah samping ketika mendengar suara husky sexy yang sangat dikenalnya. Tak pelak, senyuman lebar kembali tersampir di wajah manisnya ketika melihat namja tampan yang teridentifikasi bernama Yesung itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Oppa!"

"Jan," Sebuket mawar pink yang disisipi oleh beberapa bunga anyelir berwarna merah cerah di tengah-tengahnya sehingga membuat gradasi warna yang indah dipandang mata kini tersaji dihadapan Ryeowook. Tangan yang terjulur itu, tangan Yesung. Dengan senyuman yang masih terlihat lebar, iapun mengambil bunga itu. "Cantik sekali~ Gomawo oppa!"

"Chukkae baby," Tangan Yesung yang sekarang bebas dengan segera memeluk Ryeowook dengan cukup erat. Membuat si empunya tubuh tegang beberapa saat.

"O-opa jangan begini."

Alis Yesung berkerut ketika merasakan pukulan cukup kuat didadanya yang kalau diakui agak membuatnya sesak. Dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukan yang sangat singkat itu. Bisa Yesung lihat orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka memperhatikan kedua pasangan yang jika terlihat sepintas sangat romantis. Sang namja yang mengucapkan selamat seraya menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang pastilah selain indah juga mahal harganya. Terlihat dari nama flower shop yang tercetak di plastik pembungkusnya. Dan berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan erat, hanya satu saja yang kurang sayangnya. Tidak ada adegan kisseu. Huu~

"Waeyo?" Yesung bertanya seraya terheran-heran ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook yang menampakkan raut ingin menangis. Diusapnya pipi sang pujaan hati dengan lembut, namun tak diijinkan lama karna pemiliknya sudah terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan tangan Yesung. "A-aku tidak nyaman, oppa." Ryeowook berucap lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Yesung berpikir sejenak dan setelah dia mengerti maksud sang kekasih, iapun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Arraseo. Mianhae ne?" Diusapnya bahu Ryeowook dengan gerakan penuh sayang, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Ryeowook sudah kembali berani menegakkan kepalanya. Yesung akan selalu mengerti dan menghargai, apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya. Berusaha untuk selalu melindungi dan tidak menyakiti kekasihnya. Yeah, tidak akan. Camkan itu.

Summary : **Lee Sungmin, si Yeoja manis yang terpaksa menyamar menjadi seorang namja untuk membantu Kim Ryeowook balas dendam kepada si namja 'brengsek'-**

**Author : **pujikyu

**Rating : **T(Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

**Genre : **Romance, Angst, Hurt-

**Pairing : **KYUMIN! YEWOOK! And Other Official Pairing-

**Warning : **The Queen Of Typo(s), **No Copas Without Permission! **GENDERSWITCH!

Hope You Like It!

"Kau ini berbicara apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada penuh keheranan ketika mendengar Yesung ikut nimbrung masalahnya dengan si namja blonde disana itu.

Yesung mendecak.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin membalas dendam kepada Mahasiswa baru itu? Dan aku bilang aku ingin membantumu. Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Cho?" Ucap Yesung sedikit kesal seraya memainkan handphone-nya, sekedar pengalihan saja.

"Aku mengerti semua maksudmu, hyung. Jangan kau lupakan IQ-ku yang tinggi ini," Donghae yang juga tengah sibuk dengan gadjet-nya hanya mendengus kasar ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang kelewat narsis yang yeah, walaupun memang kenyataannya seperti itu. "Hanya yang aku heran saja, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membantuku balas dendam kepada namja itu? Apa kau juga mempunyai masalah dengan dia?"

Kyuhyun kembali melirik kearah dimana si namja blonde tengah duduk dengan Ryeowook dan Henry Lau, si Master Of Violin yang terkenal seantero universitas. Mereka, si namja blonde dan Ryeowook sudah tidak berpelukan lagi. Hanya saja sekarang Ryeowook malah tengah bersandar di bahu milik si namja blonde sedangkan tangan namja itu tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook. Yeah, Kyuhyun tau ketidakberdayaan Ryewook pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di cafetaria beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja penyebab ini semua adalah Yesung. Mantan ke- eh? Yesung? Ryeowook? Masalah? Mantan kekasih? Aha!

"Ah Aku tahu! Pasti kau mau membantuku karna cem-"

"Jangan berpikiran yang konyol. Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan namja itu sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook, ah aku bahkan malas mengucapkan namanya."

Donghae yang sudah mulai serius mendengarkan hanya mengiba ketika melihat Yesung sebegitu tidak inginnya Ryeowook berada dalam sekeliling hidupnya. Hei, namja ikan ini memang mempunyai jiwa yang mudah tersentuh. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu Yesung menyelsaikan ucapannya.

"Dan kau tahu?" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun intens. "Aku akan membuat semua orang yang yeoja itu sayangi, tersakiti. Apapun caranya. Karna jika orang yang disayanginya sakit, maka aku jamin yeoja itu juga akan merasakannya. Dan aku senang jika hal itu terjadi, karna aku belum puas untuk menyakitinya."

Kyuhyun merinding. Donghae menampakkan wajah tak percaya. "Kau gila, Hyung!" Ucap Donghae tak habis pikir.

"Kau tahu aku dengan baik, Donghae-ah." Yesung hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Donghae. Lalu ia kembali melirik Kyuhyun yang masih saja terdiam. "Bagaimana, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku pikir kau tidak akan rugi sama sekali jika aku bersekutu denganmu. Bahkan sepertinya kau akan untung."

"Ta-tapi kau tidak akan sampai melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat nyawanya melayang kan, Hyung?" Ya, sejahat dan sesebal apapun Kyuhyun pada namja pendek itu, tentu saja Kyuhyun masih mempunyai sisi kemanusiaan. Mungkin balas dendam sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya sudah cukup.

Yesung berpikir senejak. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Memang tak ada ruginya ia bersekutu dengan Yesung, lumayan tidak terlalu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan biaya. Keke. "Baiklah, aku mau bekerja sama denganmu." Kyuhyun dan Yesung berjabat tangan layaknya seorang kolega bisni. Donghae hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir, ia sangat tahu kegilaan Yesung. Dan dengan santainya si Cho itu malah mau saja bekerja sama dengannya, bodoh.

Yesung bangkit seraya merapikan tatanan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. "Aku memang tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat nyawanya melayang," Ia meminum Americano coffee-nya yang masih tersisa. "Tapi jika dia masih tidak bisa ditaklukan, aku tak segan-segan akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku duluan."

Dan Yesung-pun pergi meninggalkan cafetaria, meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa mendesah berat dan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah syok.

"Sudahlah Wokkie-ah, kau tak lupa rencana kita kan?" Sungmin berbisik pelan kearah Ryeowook yang masih bersandar lemas pada bahunya. Ryeowook yang mulai sadar pun segera menegakkan tubuhnya, membawa kepalanya menjauh dari bahu mungil milik Sungmin. "Mianhae, oppa." Iapun merapikan tatanan rambutnya seraya melirik kearah Henry yang terlihat cengo luar biasa. Tak salah memang jika namja berkulit putih itu memasang tampang konyol seperti itu. Ia baru saja disuguhkan adegan romance tepat didepan matanya. Dan yang membuat tambah terkejut, pelakunya adalah seorang Kim Ryeowook dengan seorang namja yang bahkan ia baru lihat pagi ini. Kim Ryeowook guys, si yeoja yang dulu bahkan terlihat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah melakukan skinship dengan mantan kekasihnya -yang tentu saja Yesung- di depan umum secara terang-terangan.

"Henly-ah? Neo gwenchana?" Ryeowook bertanya khawatir. Henry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya supaya kesadarannya kembali. "Nan gwenchana." Ia melirik jam digital-nya. "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi lebih dulu, ada kelas Violin yang harus aku hadiri." Henry bangkit dari kursi, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya. Menunduk sebentar lalu pergi setelah berucap; "Annyeong Ryeowook-ah, Sungmin-hyung."

Sungmin dan Ryewook membalas lambaian tangan Henry yang mulai menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk. "Hah," Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook, yang beberapa detik lalu mengeluarkan desahan pelan. "Waeyo?" Tanyanya.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Menangisi orang yang sudah jelas-jelas menyakitiku." Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Iapun mengacak rambut Ryeowook halus, "Tidak, karna cinta tidak patut untuk disalahkan chagi. Hah~ Sebenarnya aku tak habis pikir dengan namja bernama Yesung itu, tega-teganya dia menyakiti yeoja baik seperti dirimu, wokkie. Astaga.." Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Lalu diapun kembali memandang Ryeowook, tepatnya mengamati wajah kuyu seorang Kim Ryeowook. Digenggamnya tangan Ryeowook dibawah meja,

"Dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu. Tidak akan membuatmu bersedih dan tersakiti oleh dia lagi, dongsaeng-ah." Mengelus pelan tangan lembut itu dengan gerakan sayang, membuat mau tak mau membuat seorang Kim Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

'Bedebah kalian. Ergh!'

Ckit

Sungmin memarkirkan mobil putih -yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya secara resmi- itu di parkiran rumah sakit. Ya, memang hari ini dia berniat untuk mengunjungi sang eomma yang masih terbaring tak berdaya. Dengan berbekal sekeranjang buah-buahan segar iapun mulai berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Seraya menunggu pintu lift terbuka, ia memilih untuk memainkan handphone-nya. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari Ryeowook.

From : Kim Ryeowook

|Eonni, malam ini datanglah ke rumahku. Ayo kita makan bersma^^ ada Hyukjae eonni juga, sekaligus membahas rencana-rencana kita katanya. Aku akan memasak banyak makanan. Jangan bilang tidak ne? Aku tunggu^ ^|

Sungmin tersenyum kecil ketika membaca pesan dari Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu begitu lucu dan polos menurutnya, alangkah bajingannya seorang Yesung yang tega sekali menyakiti seorang Kim Ryeowook. Sungmin bersumpah akan membalas namja bedebah itu, kau tenang saja wokkie-ah.

Ting

Orang-orang berhamburan keluar dari dalam lift. Dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada handphone, iapun mulai berjalan memasuki lift.

To: Kim Ryeowook

|Arraseo. Eonni usahakan akan datang :)|

Send!

"Ya neo!"

Sungmin segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya berteriak kearahnya. Deg. 'Astaga~" Sungmin baru saja akan berlari keluar namun niatnya urung dilakukan ketika melihat pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat. 'Sial!'

"Jangan mencoba kabur!" Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika melihat seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang tadi pagi sempat bermasalah dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun. Diedarkannya pandangan kesamping kanan, kiri dan belakang. Sebuah kenyaatan pahit ketika tahu dia hanya berdua didalam lift ini bersama dengan seorang namja yang ia justru sedang jauhi.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Huh, jangan bilang kau mengikutiku." Ucap Sungmin sok cool. Padahal sebenarnya ia dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa. Baru sekali ini ia berdekatan bahkan hanya berduaan di ruangan tertutup dengan seorang namja. Hei, jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang perempuan. Bisa saja kan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tahu identitas aslinya sebagai seorang yeoja dan ia tak akan segan-segan memperkosa Sungmin disini dengan buas sampai Sungmin mau bertanggung jawab atas Psp-nya yang rusak. Oh astaga, pikiranmu Sungmin!

"Mengikutimu?" Kyuhyun berkerut. "Oh, jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku kesini karna mau mengobati tanganku yang melepuh tadi pagi karnamu!" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan tangannya yang dibalut perban tipis persis kehadapan hidung Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin segera memundurkan wajahnya.

Sungmin mendecih. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada yang sekarang berbentuk rata. "Hanya karna luka melepuh sedikit bahkan kau harus datang ke rumah sakit? Kau yakin lelaki?"

"YA!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal ketika harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dipertanyakan. Dan amarahnya semakin memuncak ketika melihat namja pendek didepannya malah tersenyum remeh kearahnya. Cih, awas saja. "Cepat ganti biaya pengobatanku, jangan lupakan juga harga Psp-ku yang rusak karenamu."

'Shit!'

Sungmin melirik sedang berada dilantai mana ia sekarang. Dan sialnya mungkin sekitar beberapa menitan kedepan dia masih akan berada disini. Sebenarnya jika ia bisa, Sungmin pasti akan mengganti semua yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang sehingga ia bisa benar-benar bebas dari namja berbadan jangkung itu. Namun sayangnya lagi, Sungmin tidak punya uang untuk semua itu. Sekalinyapun ada, lebih baik digunakan untuk berobat sang eomma. Meminta kepada Ryeowook atau Hyukjae? Sungmin cukup tau diri untuk melakukan itu.

Sexy, Free & Single i'm ready to bingo!~

'Yes!'

Sungmin segera mengambil handphone-nya yang bergetar hebat didalam saku. Mengucap syukur berkali-kali ketika melihat nama Ryeowook terpampang disana. "Yeoboseo?"

"Ya eon-"

"Mwo?! Eommaku kritis? Astaga benarkah?!"

Kyuhyun hanya memandang penuh kebingungan kearah Sungmin yang sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang dengan tampang kaget, syok dan sebagainya. 'Eomma kritis? Ah~ apa karna itu dia datang ke rumah sakit ini? Kasian sekali,'

Ting!

"Eon neo gwe-nchana?"

"Tolong tunggu saya sebentar lagi dokter, saya sedang dalam perjalanan." Sungmin berjalan keluar dari lift dengan cepat. Sibuk dengan 'obrolannya' dan bahkan tidak menyadari Kyuhyun ternyata malah mengikutinya. Sial.

"Y-ya.."

"Tolong dokter, saya mohon." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara cempreng Sungmin bergetar seperti ingin menangis. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mentertawakan Sungmin karna menangis didepan umum. Hei, dia lelaki kan? Tapi Kyuhyun masih punya hati. Dia tidak akan setega itu untuk menagih sesuatu disaat keadaan tengah seperti ini. Hah, mungkin kapan-kapan. Tapi kenapa setiap kali Kyuhyun menagih Sungmin selalu saja namja pendek itu bisa bebas? Untung saja saat ini alasan namja blonde itu menghindar cukup menyetuh hati Kyuhyun, kalau tidak ia tidak akan segan menagih dihadapan semua orang. Biarkan saja namja chubby itu malu. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya kasar ketika melihat Sungmin memasuki sebuah ruang rawat inap dengan tergesa-gesa dan jangan lupakan handphone yang masih di telinga. Kyuhyun mendesah "Apa separah itu?"

Cklek

"Hah, aku bebas."

"-ni! Eonni! Jawab aku kau kenapa?!"

Sungmin memandang handphone-nya. Bahkan dia lupa jika ia masih terhubung dengan Ryeowook. Dengan nafas yang masih sedikit memburu, Sungmin membawa handphone berwarna putih dengan garis-garis pink disekitarnya itu ketelinga kanannya.

"Ada apa, wokkie-ah?" Dengan lugunya Sungmin bertanya, membuat seseorang disebrang sana menggeram kesal.

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa! Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana eomma-mu?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo. Kenapa yeoja ini berisik sekali, sih? Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Namun setelah itu- plak! Sungmin menampar pelan dahinya ketika sekelebat tipuan untuk Kyuhyun melintas dikepalanya. Bahkan ia menggunakan si polos Ryeowook dalam aksinya. 'Bodoh kau Lee Sungmin!'

"Ah ani~ eommaku baik-baik saja kok. Tadi itu," Sungmin menggigit kuku-kuku lentiknya. "Ehm, hanya sedang acting, ya.. Acting! Hehe~"

"Mwo? Acting?! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan eonni! Ish, jinjja!"

"Mianhae, wokkie-ah." Sungmin meringis pelan. "Lalu ada perlu apa kau menelephone-ku eoh?"

Ryeowook mendesah pelan. "Pokoknya nanti kau harus datang. Jangan sampai tidak!"

Cih, bahkan gara-gara masalah sepele seperti ini saja Ryeowook sungguh heboh. Aigoo~ "Arraseo, aku akan datang. Tunggu saja nae dongsaeng,"

"Okay!"

Plip

Sungmin tersenyum kecil setelah menyimpan handphonenya kedalam saku. Sudah baik, polos, peduli pada orang lain yang bahkan bisa dikatakan orang asing seperti Sungmin. Sekali lagi Sungmin katakan, orang bernama Yesung itu sungguh bajingan. Sungguh sangat brengsek. Pandangan Sungmin teralih kearah ranjang yang terletak beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, dimana sang eomma masih berbaring tak berdaya diatasnya. Senyuman diwajah manisnya makin terulas jelas, "Aku datang eomma."

"Eonni, tolong ambilkan piring,"

Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton itupun segera berjalan kearah lemari tempat penyimpanan piring ketika suara cempreng Ryeowook menyuruhnya.

"Ini," Hyukjae menyerahkan sebuah piring cukup besar kehadapan Ryeowook.

"Gamshae eonni,"

"Apa tak ada yang dapat aku kerjakan?" Ucap Hyukjae ketika dirinya mulai merasa bosan tak ada yang ia lakukan. Ryeowook terlihat menghentikan aktivitas menumisnya sekejap, mata caramelnya berputar memperhatikan keadaan dapurnya. "Aku rasa membuat puding buah untuk camilan nanti bukanlah ide yang buruk, kau bisa membantuku membuatnya kan?"

"Ya! Jangan mentang-mentang mempunyai keahlian seperti seorang chef kau bisa menyepelekanku!"

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil mendengar nada merajuk Hyukjae. "Bahan dan alatnya ada di lemari itu dan buahnya di dalam kulkas."

"Baiklah." Hyukjae pun berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil alat dan bahan puding instan lalu mengambil buah-buahan didalam kulkas. Ryeowook membalikan badannya kearah masakannya kembali. Baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya, suara deru mobil memasuki area rumahnya membuatnya terdiam.

"Sepertinya itu Sungmin eonni," Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hyukjae yang tengah sibuk mengaduk adonan puding, sepertinya yeoja bermata kucing itu tengah sibuk.

"Biar aku yang lihat,"

Brak!

Sungmin merentangkan tangannya yang terasa kaku setelah cukup lama mengendarai mobil. Sesuai janjinya, malam ini ia akan makan malam dirumah Ryeowook. Cukup lama menghabiskan waktu dengan sang eomma, lalu berakhir dirumah Ryeowook.

"Ah, pegalnya~" Ucapnya seraya menggerak-gerakan pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Jarak dari rumah sakit ke rumah Ryeowook memang tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin kondisi badan Sungmin yang juga sedikit lelah membuatnya sensitif.

Sret!

"AH!"

Sungmin terbungkuk seketika ketika merasakan bahu sebelah kanannya berdenyut hebat seolah baru saja disengat oleh ratusan lebah. Dengan disertai ringisan yang keluar dari bibir pinkishnya, tangan sungmin bergriliya ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika ada sesuatu yang menancap dibahunya.

"AHH!" Sungmin refleks berteriak ketika ia mencabut paksa benda itu. Dahi Sungmin kembali berkerut ketika melihat benda yang tadi menancap di bahunya adalah sebuah.. "Sun-sutikan?"

Alat suntik berjarum kecil itu tampak sedikit mengeluarkan cairan berwarna bening dari bagian ujungnya. Alat ini memang tidak akan mengoyak kulit Sungmin, namun pastilah ada setitik lubang yang terbentuk oleh jarum kecil itu untuk membuat saluran yang akan dilalui oleh cairan bening didalamnya. Masih dengan sakit yang luar biasa dibahunya, Sungminpun mencoba berdiri tegak lalu kemudian mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya. Darimana asal alat ini? Seseorang yang telah mengirimkannya pada Sungmin pasti menggunakan alat seperti senapan angin atau apapun itu agar tepat sasaran.

Deg!

Sungmin terpaku ketika melihat lamborgini hitam terparkir tak jauh darinya. Bagaimana Sungmin tak curiga ketika melihat hanya itulah satu-satunya mobil yang ada disana. Tidak ada orang, kendaraan yang hanya lewatpun jarang. Wajar saja, selain perumahan ini memang terkenal sepi, jam juga sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

Mata Sungmin membulat ketika melihat mata tajam orang yang berada dibelakang kemudi mobil itu. Nafasnya sedikit memburu ketika cahaya lampu motor yang lewat sedikit menerangi wajah pengemudi di dalamnya. Astaga. "Di-dia.."

"Hey!"

Sungmin reflek membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara cempreng dari balik tubuhnya. Masih dengan tangan yang bertengger dibahu kanan miliknya, sedikit memijit iapun tersenyum kearah Ryeowook. "Hay,"

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk?" Ryeowook bertanya sedikit kesal seraya berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang tampak aneh dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari bahunya. Ryeowook meletakan tangannya dibahu kanan Sungmin, dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat respon Sungmin yang menjerit kecil.

"Neo gwenchana?!"

"Gwenchana. Hanya, hanya sedikit sakit saja. Mungkin karna pegal.." Sungmin meringis ketika Ryeowook memijit-mijit pelan bahunya. Rasanya sakit asal kalian tahu.

"Yasudah lebih baik kita segera masuk," Sungmin pun mengangguk. "Ah sebentar, tadi aku ke minimarket lalu aku membeli sedikit snack." Ucap Sungmin seraya berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya. Ryeowook yang merasa keadaan eonni-nya kurang baik pun segera menahannya, "Biar aku saja yang membawanya."

Brum

Kepala Sungmin menoleh kearah jalan ketika mendengar suara mobil melaju cukup kencang menjauhi area rumah Ryeowook. Mobil lamborgini itu..

'Kau orang yang berbahaya, Yesung.'

Next Chapter!

"Ohay BITCH Ryeowook~"

"Bagaimana rasa tubuh yeoja ini? Apakah nikmat, kawan?"

BRUG

"A-ah,"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

'DEG! Aw, kenapa dengan dadaku?'

"Baiklah kau boleh mencicil,"

"Kau harus ikuti semua rencanaku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Pshyco!"

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan balas dendam padanya. Agar ia tahu betapa sakitnya dirimu. Bahkan sampai salah satu diantara kami harus matipun, aku rela.."

"Dia... Manis."

Holla mamen~ Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Padahal ini udah ditodong-todong sama beberapa pihak loh u,u

Maklum, dulu fokus sama UN dan sekarang lagi persiapan jadi anak putih abu-abu, muehe. Mungkin nanti pas bulan puasa guenya bisa sering update karna belum terlalu efektif jadi anak SMA /uhuk/ :D

Jangan benci karakter disiniyah. Contohnya Yesung, author bilang dia brengseklah inilah, itu cuma tuntutan peran kok. Minta maaf deh buat clouds #bow.

Ini sebenernya Dominan Kyumin, cuma belum keliatan aja. Harap tunggu, masih loading...

Maaf atas ceritanya yang semakin gaje. Sebenernya ada keinginan buat berhenti jadi author, tapiya gue inget sama kalian mamen :')

Udahah, jangan lupa review. Ditungguloh~ (y)

REVIEW?


End file.
